


fine line

by buckseds



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Parenting, Angry Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Breaking Up & Making Up, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz Being Idiots, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Life As We Know It, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-firefighter Buck, Protective Eddie Diaz, Top Eddie Diaz, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckseds/pseuds/buckseds
Summary: Evan Buckley had disliked Eddie Diaz since high school, they were two opposite people and he had sworn that after the ball Eddie had thrown during football practice hit him square in the face- he would avoid that boy for the rest of his life.At least, that had been the plan until their two mutual friends decide to marry and have a baby.or,Buck finds himself in an impossible situation with the man he swore he hated.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 234





	1. 01. but man, i can hate you sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! 
> 
> So, this fic is inspired by the movie 'life as we know it' however it is not going to follow it's exact path (but it will also have many similarities) nor will the characters be identical copies. However, the overall idea of the movie has inspired this fic and therefore kudos to that movie for that!! 
> 
> the fic is named after fine line by harry styles of course, 
> 
> hmu in the comments and i'll love you forever,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: Fine Line - Harry Styles xx

Buck was a nervous wreck. He had been for the past couple of weeks leading up to this day, the moment Eliza and Henry had sat him down and asked if he would been one of the godparents to their newborn daughter, he was a mess. 

Not because he didn't want to be a godparent, _hell,_ he was overjoyed that his friends trusted him enough to be given the title of godfather to their little girl, who Buck happened to adore already. After all, he's always seen himself as that fun uncle that would definitely be the most fought after at parties. However, his sister, Maddie was currently in a new relationship so it didn't seem like he would be becoming an uncle anytime soon. 

So, when Eliza and Henry, his oldest friends since high school gave him a little bit of responsibility over baby Maya, even if it was only symbolical, you bet he said yes. 

But that didn't prevent the internal dread he felt over the fact he hated crowds. And that's what a Christianity was all about right? A bunch of family and friends you don't really see but invite anyway to be polite, and to make it worse, it wouldn't even be his own family watching him stumble over his words while he promised to care for his new goddaughter, no, it was his friends. 

The sound of a baby sneeze was what dragged him away from his silent crisis, his eyes drifting downwards towards the baby in question in his arms. His eyes softened, because, Eliza and Henry have made the cutest baby ever and he's not even being biased. She had Henry's eyes, her mother's curls that were slowly growing. Buck loved her a hell of a lot. "Am i stressing you out too?" Buck asked with a sigh, after all, when Eliza was pregnant with Maya he had spent a lot of time around her and her pregnancy books. Apparently kids picked up on your moods, _that wasn't good._

"I suppose i should set a good example for you from now on, huh?" He asked, standing up from the couch with the baby in his arms. He moved them towards the full length mirror that sat in one of the churches dressing rooms, "Look at us, Maya. We look pretty smart, right?" Referencing Maya's cute little dress and Buck's suit. 

However, the nice moment between Maya and Buck was ruined by the door swinging open and a familiar face that Buck really wished he didn't know headed into the room. 

The second Eddie's eyes landed on him, his lip quirked upwards and he was sending him a quick nod to acknowledge him before he was pulling the hoodie over his head and kicking off the adidas trainers that he had stormed in the room wearing. For a moment, Buck just frowned back at the brunette, because while he should be used to this child-like man by now, he was still confused as to why Eddie was turning up at his best friends baby's christening wearing a pair of adidas bottoms and a sweatshirt. 

He didn't need to ask however, as he stepped towards the other man and smelt beer. _Typical._

"You're hungover?" Buck grimaced, stepping away from the brunette almost instantly. "Do you turn up to every christening with a hangover?" 

Eddie chuckled, clearly unbothered by Buck's offence as he pulled his shirt off and looked around the room, only stopping when he snatched the button up shirt from the back of the door. "You make it sound like i go to a christening every weekend." Eddie quickly added, "But for your information, i am hungover, so can you quiet down please?" 

Buck scoffed, although quickly remembered Maya could pick up on the _vibes_ of the room. 

So he stayed silent as Eddie rushed around the room, kicking off his pants since he clearly didn't care about being stood in an unbuttoned dress shirt and his boxers with only Buck in the room as he pulled on his suit trousers and slipped his belt through the gaps. 

He looked away with a grumble, _because fuck why does his friends have to be Eddie Diaz's friends too?_

Eddie Diaz was that kid in high school that everybody wanted to know, the one who wore the best sneakers and could make the whole class laugh without even cracking one joke. Apart from Buck, though, he never made Buck laugh. 

Eddie and Buck were two completely different people. Eddie loved sport, Buck was a fantastic artist, Eddie was always five minutes late to class, Buck was five minutes early. Eddie was snarky and loved to wind Buck up, they weren't friends not even close. 

The only thing they ever had in common was, _Eliza and Henry._

Eliza was Buck's best friend, they did almost everything together during high school and always seemed to be together. Henry was Eddie's, the two friends almost inseparable. 

So, when Eliza announced she was going on a date with somebody from high school a few years ago, Buck hadn't expected Henry to turn up on the doorstep. Which was great, he was happy for them, until he found out that Eddie Diaz still hung around with Henry. 

And that's how Buck found himself linked to his childhood enemy, their best friends married each other and had a baby that they both happen to adore. 

So, every dinner party Eliza and Henry threw, Eddie would be there, sat across the table- doing something to irritate the blonde. He had even stole his extra potatoes one time, that was not cool. They were the best men at their wedding, the two friends that were in the waiting room when Eliza went into labour- 

And now, they were both about to be godparents to the little girl in Buck's arms. 

"C'mere Cariño. Come to your favourite godparent." Buck rolled his eyes as Eddie, now finally dressed in his suit, took Maya from his arms. Maya loved Eddie, he wouldn't deny that. While Eddie was the definition of an arrogant asshole, he was good with kids. In fact, Eddie had his own son from a past relationship, Christopher, _a ray of sunshine,_ in Buck's eyes. He had a completely different opinion on Christopher Diaz than he did with the older Diaz. 

"Haven't killed each other yet, then?" They both turned their attention to Henry, who walked into the room with a grin at the sight of Eddie and Buck actually in distance of each other. Buck reminded himself this was all for Maya. Eliza who came up beside her husband, playfully hit him, because Buck knew she hated when Eddie and Buck fought. 

"Can't kill me with your kid in my arms." Eddie stated in a dry tone, he was being dead serious. "I'm using your child as a shield." 

Buck **HAD** to be the favourite Godparent, right? 

"Yeah, yeah, Eds." Eliza chuckled, reaching over and taking her child from his arms. "You boys ready to become godparents?" 

Eddie knocked his shoulder as they walked out of the door, rushing in front of him with a clever smirk. 

Buck took a deep breath, _this man._

Maya aged a little too quickly. Buck was there when she sat up for the first time and he had fallen head first off the couch to grab for his phone when Eliza had screamed, _TAKE A PICTURE FOR HENRY_ since her husband was still at work. And Buck was proud that he had managed to capture the cutest picture of baby Maya sat up, clapping her hands together because she was so god damn proud of herself. Buck was too. 

When Maya was five months old, she started teething. Buck associated teething with tears considering that's all she seemed to do, was cry. And Buck hated that sound, hated seeing a stressed out parent attempting to soothe her with little hope. After all, Buck was a grown man and he would feel like crying if teeth were suddenly pushing through his gums. It was when Maya was five months old that Buck set up his own business, a little coffee shop in downtown LA that was perfect because it was his. 

"Hey! Sorry, are you closed?" He startled at the sound of a voice, not expecting a customer to turn up two minutes before closing time. However, the woman stood on the other side of the counter would be and exception for him as she smiled back at him politely, her strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a bun and it was clear that she had just rushed here from work judging by her outfit. 

"Uh, no. It's fine." He smiled, standing up from where he had been pressed against the counter top. "What can i get you?" 

She looked so pleased to hear that and gave him a long list of orders because apparently she was a 911 operator and they had just had an awful shift. "This place is new, right? I haven't just missed it?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. 

His mouth quirked upwards, placing one of the coffees in front of her before continuing with the next. "Nope, new." He replied, before adding. "Hows the decor?" 

She chuckled, "I'm no interior designer, but i'd say you've done a pretty good job-" she paused, scanning his chest and for a moment Buck was confused before he realised she was looking for a name tag. 

"Buck...Uh, or Evan." He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Whichever you want to call me." 

He bagged her order, thanking her as she paid while he threw a few extra sweeteners in the bag which she had requested. "It was great to meet you Buck, hopefully bump into you soon?" She paused as she pushed the door open, glancing over her shoulder, "I'm Abby." 

When Maya was seven months old she babbled all the time. Constantly, it was entertaining for Buck who would just like a conversation with the little girl in his arms. Her hair was getting longer, slowly but surely, her blonde curls evident on her head and she was positively adorable as she sat on Buck's lap and entertained herself with the strings from his hoodie. 

In the other room was Eliza, she was on the phone and Buck could sense how anxious she was. 

There had been a big explosion in central LA, all the firefighters were currently there fighting it and Eliza was nervous. Nervous because her husband was one of those firefighters, and not only Henry, but Buck knew Eddie was a firefighter too. He was probably there. 

It was a couple of hours later when Maya was passed out on his chest, her thumb stuck firmly in her mouth despite the amount of times he tried to tug it free, when Henry and Eddie basically fell through the front door of Henry and Eliza's home. 

Buck instantly placed Maya in her cot, heading into the other room to see the situation. Eliza currently had Henry in a tight embrace, checking over his face and pressing kisses to the places that were not covered in ash. 

Buck's eyes shifted towards Eddie. He was stood in the corner of the room by himself, for once, he didn't have a smirk on his face as he simply stood there silently. He was still wearing his button up and his badge which read _LAFD_ and his dirty combat boots, like Henry. 

Buck swore Eddie looked a little lost for a moment, a little vulnerable as he starred down at his boot, feeling like a spare part. His face was dirty with ash, the longer parts of his hair had fallen in front of his forehead and he definitely needed a shower- 

Hell, if Buck was a guessing man, he would say that Eddie Diaz looked like he needed a hug. 

But, then Eddie was glancing up and noticed Buck watching him. The vulnerable expression quickly forced away as Eddie put on a smirk, suddenly transforming back to the Eddie that Buck knew. 

_Typical._

When Maya was nine month old she stood up by herself with no support. Henry almost collapsed because he was so amazed that he was finally at home and not on shift for a milestone. Nine month old Maya was not to be messed with, she was strong and fearless. Buck couldn't count the times he witnessed her fall over and just pick herself back up like nothing happened, she got that from Eliza, Buck had decided. 

"You know your kid keeps leaving her pacifiers in my boots-" Buck glanced up from where he was helping Eliza with the food. Eddie and Henry were sat in the other room, Maya distracted sat on Eddie's lap with a cartoon on the TV. 

"Eddie doesn't usually come for dinner on Wednesdays, right?" Buck asked Eliza quietly, his eyes still on Eddie and Henry in the other room. Hell, Buck didn't even come for dinner on Wednesdays he was only here because he had to drop Eliza's cookbook he had borrowed and she had dragged him in to help. 

"No, but today is uh-" She paused, "The anniversary of Christopher's moms death... he'll never admit it but i think he likes to be around people on days like this." 

Buck nodded slowly, his head tilting in a way that he could see Christopher, Eddie's son sat on one of the chairs near Eddie and Henry, distracted by a lego set on the coffee table. 

Eddie glanced over his shoulder, he must have felt a pair of eyes on him, and when he saw it was Buck he grinned, all teeth and sarcasm. 

_Because that was Eddie._

When Maya was eleven month old she was on the move. There was no stopping her. Whenever Buck would babysit her in his apartment that was made for only one person he would be on edge the whole time, after all, he would take his eyes off her for a second and she would be across the hall. 

Tonight, was Henry's birthday. He had been invited out for a meal at Henry's favourite Italian restaurant and of course Eddie Diaz was sat there when Buck turned up in his favourite blue button up.

"Nice to see you finally joined us, Buckley." Eddie teased as he pulled out his seat beside him, paying him no mind as he passed Henry his birthday card and greeted Eliza, Henry and Maya. He could feel Eddie's eyes on him, clearly paying him no mind. 

Maya had sat on Buck's knee, swiping at his food whenever she got the chance, and Buck knew when he wasn't looking, Eddie was teaming up with her and passing her some food off Buck's plate. 

"I think you could definitely make captain one day, Eds." Buck glanced up at Henry's words, before he turned to look at Eddie who was grinning. Clearly becoming captain was a goal he would like, now Buck could only judge Eddie's personality, but he's heard he is a very good firefighter. 

Eddie hummed, "Maybe." he shrugged, although with a small smile. "When Christopher is a little older, sure." 

"All i'm saying is, if you ever become captain. You better not transfer me to another station, buddy!" Henry teased, because they were best friends and that's exactly what they had always been like since school. 

"Yeah, right." Eddie joked right back. "Who would i have to boss around if i transferred you?" 

He caught Eliza's eye from where she was cradling a now sleepy Maya in her arms, _she was the best mom,_ she smiled because as Henry was Eddie's best friend, she had always been his. 

But when Maya was one year old, it all went wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	2. 02. this is a place where i don't feel alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck learns that life isn't always as fair as it had seemed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: to build a home - the cinematic orchestra

"Buck...Eddie, move closer!" Eliza urged as she waved the camera about, shooting them a stern look that they would be fools to ignore. Buck, who was holding an over excitable Maya in his arms, turned his head to see Eddie's reaction to that demand. Thankfully, Eddie made the first move and shuffled closer to the blonde, unexpectedly throwing an arm around Buck's shoulder so he was pressed tight to his side. 

Buck raised an eyebrow, because in all these years he's known Eddie Diaz, he's pretty sure he's never been this close to him. 

Eddie smirked, clearly amused by the discomfort Buck felt by their close proximity and turned his face to the camera, saying an exaggerated _cheese_ when Eliza snapped the photo of Maya with her two favourite people ( _apart from Eliza and Henry, of course_ ) while Buck managed a controlled grin at the sight of Maya smiling alongside them. 

"Now, gimme the birthday girl!" Eddie demanded throwing his arms out, because Eddie would never take no for an answer anyway, Buck complied and handed the one year over. It was Maya's first birthday party after all and Buck and Eddie had both promised that they would keep their bickering to a minimum for this day at least. 

"I can't believe you have a one year old." Buck smiled as he walked over to Eliza, pulling out the seat beside her while Eddie was distracted with Maya, the brunette seemed to be trying to entertain the one year old with a balloon with Christopher. "I gotta admit...i'm pretty jealous." 

Eliza turned her attention fully to the blonde, dropping the slice of cake that she was seconds away from shoving into her mouth to shoot her friend a look of confusion. "You're jealous of me? You, Mr Evan Buckley grade A student that could do no wrong? I spent all my teenage years being jealous of you, Buckley." She teased, although he knew that she was also pushing to continue the conversation, wanting to know what he was talking about. 

Because it was true, Buck had always been the one in their friendship to be hopeful and outgoing. But here he was, moping at his favourite one year old's birthday party. 

"High school was a long time ago, Liz." He laughed, before adding. "I don't know, i guess i just kinda feel out of place. I'm always that single guy- hell even Eddie Diaz has a plus one even if it his son. Who is adorable by the way." He had managed to get some time with Christopher before, the young boy was chatting his head off about a school project and Buck was convinced that despite his dislike towards the older Diaz, Eddie had an angel as a child. "I suppose..." 

Eliza knocked their shoulders together, "You want a family of your own?" 

He smiled, already thinking about it. While Buck himself hadn't exactly been brought up in a close knit family, he knew he wanted a family of his own. His parents had been distant, the type of parents that encouraged you to learn piano at school- not because it was an interest of yours but because they had this _ideal_ idea of their children. And yes, Buck had been brought up with parents that came from wealth and that meant he was privileged in that sense, but the only close bond he had with any of his relatives would be with his sister Maddie. 

"I guess i could see myself as a dad." He could definitely see himself with a kid and despite not exactly having parents that could be considered role models, he had Eliza and Henry to look at for that type of support. 

Eliza chuckled, because she could read Buck like a book everybody knew that. "The right person is out there, Evan." And Buck really did love his best friend for her constant support, in fact, she could probably bill him for therapy sessions if she really wanted to. "I mean, you're totally a catch-" 

"You would say that." Buck rolled the eyes the second he heard Eddie's voice butt into the conversation, because of course he ruined it. However, his mood wasn't ruined for too long as Eddie placed a happy Maya on his lap, despite the fact she was covered in birthday cake-which was definitely on purpose- she looked perfect. 

"One day you boys will get along." Henry teased, as Buck looked up to see Eddie smirking back at him, evidently used, Buck decided _that was highly unlikely._

"Yeah Mads, i promise to come but if they say one thing-" 

"Wrong, we will both leave, yes Evan." Maddie finished his sentence for him, knowing fine well where he was going with it. Because of course their parents decided to take a vacation week and spend it by flying over to California, which meant that in order to be considered good human beings, Maddie and Buck would have to go for dinner with their parents. Which was hell in Buck's eyes, but if he had his sister on his side, he could just about manage. 

Buck listened to Maddie rant some more about their parents, because apparently Mrs Buckley was once again nagging Maddie about Buck not answering her calls. When really, could you blame him? He really didn't feel like having a pity party after every phone call with his mother, after all, by the end of it his ego would have been dead and buried. 

"I've gotta shut up shop, Maddie." Buck sighed as he glanced at the clock on the shop wall, realising that he and his sister had fallen into a pretty deep rant about their distant parents for quite some time. He heard Maddie's laughter on the other end of the phone, clearly she had just realised too. "Love you...bye" As he hung up the phone, his eyes drifted towards the door as it swung open. 

While he was about to inform the customer that it was closing time, his words got caught in his throat as he spotted Abby rushing into the shop as if the end of the world was just outside those doors. Instead, he found himself smiling as she glanced at him sheepishly. 

"The usual?" He asked, because she looked stressed and who would Buck be if he was to refuse her now. She smiled, simply nodding and brushing her long hair behind her ear while she watched Buck prepare the order. 

"You're my hero, Evan." She laughed as she stood on the opposite side of the counter, "I'm going to have to figure out a way to repay you for keeping the shop open for a little longer for me, i'm sure it's annoying for you." 

He laughed as he pushed a coffee cup in her direction, "Its no problem." Before adding, "You're a much better customer than some of the people around here, plus you buy about fifty coffees. How can i say no?" 

For a moment there was a comfortable silence between them, Buck distracted by preparing Abby's order while Abby seemed busy on her phone, clearly her job was demanding and he could tell that by the flustered look on her face.

Once all the coffees were ready to go and Abby had paid, she paused, her lip quirking upwards as if she had just decided something. "Hey, Evan. Do you have a pen and paper?" For a second he just stared back at her, a little unsure with where this was going, but he grabbed her the things anyway. 

He watched as she scribbled down her phone number, a smirk on her lips as she pushed it in his direction. 

"You should call me." She spoke up, quickly adding. "And i'll pick us a nice restaurant as a thanks for all the coffees" 

And then she was gone, leaving a wide eyed Buck to simply stare at the door she had just passed through. 

He sighed as he kicked the door shut of his apartment, glancing around his space with a look of distain. His apartment was the definition of a single guys house, it was modern and pretty that's for sure but it was also evident that only he lived here. And he couldn't help but hate the feeling that gave him. 

He glanced through the fridge in an attempt to find ingredients that wouldn't take a lot of effort to make so he could take a bath and have a early night, however, his phone ringing in the background was enough to have him groaning once more. Although, the only people who really called him were Maddie or Eliza, so he figured talking to one of those two wouldn't be too bad. 

However, when he picked up his phone, he frowned at the unknown number that was lighting up the screen. For a second he contemplated ignoring it, after all, he really wasn't in the mood for a phone sales person trying to convince him to buy a new sofa on finance. However, against his better judgement he pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear. 

"Evan Buckl-" He barley had chance to finish his full name when he heard the heavy breathing on the other end of the call. He frowned, leaning against his kitchen counter, assuming it was some stupid prank call when-

"Buck." _Eddie?_ "You-uh, can you come... you gotta be here." 

Buck was unsure how long he remained quiet for, but Eddie was repeating his name and he finally spoke. "What's wrong?" Because he knew something had to be wrong for Eddie to call him, Eddie didn't even have his number before now which explained the unknown caller. 

"It's El and Henry." Eddie's voice sounded strained, Buck has known the guy since high school and has never heard his voice sound like that. "They were in an accident, it's bad, they are-" Eddie stopped himself and part of Buck was thankful that the other guy didn't finish the sentence, but Eddie's voice gave enough away. "You should come here." 

As soon as Eddie had given Buck the address of the station, Buck barley had time to slam his fridge door shut before he was running out of his apartment and heading straight for his jeep, the tears already blurring his vision as he did. 

What he was greeted with was something that would be permanently burnt into his mind. He had pushed open the glass doors of the emergency room, looking around in hope of seeing a familiar face. However, there was only the receptionist and another woman who looked like she was waiting for somebody. 

He rushed towards the receptionist, only pausing when his eye caught sight of something shoved in the corner. 

Eddie was hunched over a chair, his head shoved into his hands and his work uniform on, his fire fighter hat thrown on the floor beside his boots. For a moment, Buck just stared at him, trying to figure out his body language before he confirmed his worst fear. 

He stepped towards Eddie cautiously, not sure if he should reach out and touch his shoulder or speak up instead. He decided to go with the latter. 

"Eddie?" Was his quiet indication that he had arrived but it was enough for Eddie's head to shoot up and the look of grief to be shared with Buck too. Eddie looked heartbroken, like he had just lost a family member, like he had just witnessed the worst possible thing-

Eddie just shook his head, breaking eye contact with Buck almost instantly. 

"I was one of the firefighters on call." Eddie started talking, which surprised Buck. But his usual sarcastic tone that Buck was used to was gone and replaced with an empty tone, that terrified Buck. He would take sarcastic Eddie over this Eddie every time. "I was already grumpy because Henry wasn't on the same shift as me, so things were pretty boring. He was taking Eliza out on a date." 

Buck was a little unsure where this was going, but Eddie was talking and Buck was going to listen. 

"We got a call about 8pm, there was a car wreckage, spilling petrol all across the fucking road." He paused, eyes meeting Buck's. "I saw them, it was Henry and Eliza in the car. Driving home from their date... They're gone, Evan." 

Buck was vaguely aware of Eddie pulling him into a hug as the tears spilled down his face, and he allowed himself to grab ahold of Eddie's uniform, feeling nothing but grief at the loss of their two best friends. 

But Maya- "Maya...where is she?" The blonde instantly panicked, because what if she was in the car with them? 

Eddie was shrugging, "They won't let me see her." He mumbled, sounding heartbroken enough at that alone. "A social worker has got her. They'll give us updates in the morning." 

Buck hated the thought of Maya with strangers, especially when all he wanted to do was hold her. 

It was Eddie letting go of him that reminded Buck that he was still clinging onto the other man and he instantly stepped backwards, rubbing at his red eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

"We should probably go to um, El-" Eddie stopped himself, before forcing himself to add. "Eliza and Henry's house. The social worker said she would meet us there tomorrow so we could see Maya." 

Buck nodded, watching as Eddie aimlessly walked past him and towards the door. He leant down and picked up Eddie's helmet, following the brunette out of the door. 

Buck wiped at his eyes as they walked through the front door of Eliza's and Henry's home. They were usually met with laughter and the sound of Maya playing, but now it was just silence. That was enough for Buck to want to curl up into a ball and cry. 

"They're going to take Maya away, right?" Buck whispered, watching as Eddie kicked off his boots and pulled his jacket off, revealing the dirt covering his arms. Eddie saw them, witnessed their death. "Both Eliza's and Henry's families live in different states. We will never see her-" 

Eddie remained silent, dropping his body down on the couch, the picture of grief. 

For the first time ever, Eddie and Buck were on the same page, 

and fuck, did Buck wish that wasn't the case. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you are all good x


	3. 03. i never learned to read your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck had never expected to be in this position, especially not with Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: exile by taylor swift & bon iver x

Buck startled as he woke, used to the soft weight of his pillow below his head but instead he was met with the hard corner of a couch. Not his couch though, Eliza and Henry's. And suddenly, his hope of it all being one big nightmare was ruined as he glanced across the room and his eyes found Eddie. 

The brunette was still asleep, long legs hanging over the chair he had fallen asleep on, dirty shirt still attached to his chest that definitely didn't look comfortable. Nor did the way he was laying, his neck would be paying for it today. 

Buck didn't want to move, knowing once he moves he will have to start the day and accept the reality of this situation. Eliza and Henry were gone, and Maya would probably be taken across country to live with some distant relatives that don't even know her. Or, be placed in the foster system and then would end up who knows where, he would most likely never see her again and the thought of that alone is enough to have his eyes welling up in tears again. 

The knock at the door broke his thoughts, panicking because _what was the fucking time?_ The knock clearly wasn't loud enough to wake Eddie as the brunette continued to snore into his shoulder, only being forced awake when Buck picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "What the hell?" Clearly it took Eddie a few seconds to realise where he was before his face was dropping, the reality setting in for him too as he stared back at the blonde. 

"There's somebody at the door, Eddie." Buck said a little too anxiously, glancing over his shoulder when the person knocked again. Eddie just frowned, running a hand through his hair that was currently pointing in multiple directions before he lifted himself off the chair. 

Buck quickly sprung into action, heading towards the door when the knock became persistent. He quickly ran a hand through his hair, trying to straighten it as much as possible before he was opening on the door. 

His eyes instantly fell on Maya, totally missing the social worker that was patiently waiting on the other side of the door. Because she was holding Maya- and then Maya was spotting Buck and holding her arms out to him, clearly eager to see a familiar face. He didn't exactly wait for the social workers go ahead, instead he reached out and lifted Maya into her arms, trying to avoid bursting into tears in the process. 

"Hey you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her curls as she latched onto his shoulders to avoid letting Buck put her down. She was very aware of her own surroundings, suddenly more comfortable than she had looked on the other side of the door. 

When he looked back up and noticed Eddie watching from the archway of the lounge, he motioned for him to come closer, knowing it was better for Maya to surround her with as much love as possible. And if there was one thing Eddie and Buck had in common, it was their shared love for Maya. 

"Look who it is, Maya." Buck smiled as he passed the one year old over to Eddie, the brunette happily taking her. It was clear Eddie needed the comfort too as the second he had her in his arms he was cuddling her close, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. His eyes returned to Buck, both of them sharing an expression of relief before Eddie's eyes were returning to Maya. 

That left Buck to look back at the lady in the doorway, she was watching the scene in front of her with a small smile, although still managed to look sympathetic as she caught the blonde looking back at her. "I'm Jessica, Maya's social worker." She introduced herself before nodding beside her to where another woman stood, Buck had been so caught up in seeing Maya that he had completely ignored her. "This is Eliza and Henry's lawyer, Amanda. Is it okay if we both come in?" 

Buck took a quick glance in Eddie's direction before nodding, stepping back to invite them in, despite it not even being his house. 

They ended up sat around the dinner table, Maya was on her play mat near Buck's feet, distracted by a couple of toys he had laid out for her. Eddie was to Buck's left, looking like he would rather be anywhere but next to Buck right now. At least they were on the same page, Buck wished he was at work, and not at his best friends house without them. Amanda and Jessica sat across from them, paperwork spread across the table that made Buck a little too nervous. 

"We thought it was best to bring Maya with us today so she could see a couple of familiar faces." Jessica spoke softly, shooting a concerned glance towards the one year old that was currently tugging on Buck's jeans to be picked up. Of course, he placed her on his lap almost instantly. "She was in a foster home last night, for legal reasons while we sorted out this paperwork that's where she needed to be." 

Jessica continued, "The reason Amanda is here is to discuss some important information that your friends left in their will." Buck frowned, because hell, Henry and Eliza were a lot more responsible than him because he didn't even know they had a will. He assumed they had made it after having Maya for safety reasons. "And in that will, of course there is a lot of information focusing on their infant daughter." 

Buck tapped his foot nervously, which instantly earned a glare from the brunette beside him. 

"In their will they have made clear plans on what they would like to happen with their daughter if they were both to pass." Amanda continued, flicking through the paperwork. And while Buck had zero idea where she was going with this, he just tried to focus on the fact that he knew Eliza and Henry would always make sure Maya would be in the safest possible place in this case, therefore he trusts wherever she ends up, she'll be safe. As much as Buck will hate not to be near her anymore. "They have clearly stated that if anything were to happen them... Mr Buckley and Mr Diaz, as her godparents, you would be given joint custody of Maya." 

The silence was deafening. 

Buck didn't dare look in Eddie's direction as he was almost afraid of the reaction he received, instead he just starred down at Maya who was looking at him in awe, her pacifier safely in her mouth. 

But then it was Eddie, jumping out of his chair like he had been burnt. "Joint?" He spat, clearly angry, Buck noted that. He was used to a sarcastic, over-confident Eddie, not an angry one. "As in together?" 

Amanda looked a little off put by Eddie's outburst, but nodded. "Correct." She added, "They have made clear that they would like their daughter to be placed in yours and Mr Buckley's care. If that's not appropriate-" 

"Not fucking appropriate?" Eddie scoffed while Buck cringed at his language, although he agreed. Why would Eliza and Henry grant them custody...together? Did they know something Eddie and Buck didn't? 

"I'm sorry-" Amanda's tone was still calm, but she looked slightly confused. "Am i wrong to assume you two are a couple?" 

Now it was Buck's turn, he stood up, holding Maya protectively to his chest. "Me and him-" he motioned towards Eddie, before letting out a laugh. "No way, you assumed wrong. Really wrong." 

Eddie looked equally offended, as he stood as far as possible away from Buck as if to prove a point. 

Amanda nodded slowly, before she was speaking up. "If this is something that you are willing to accept, there will be a court date which will be really quick and informal." She shrugged, speaking much casually to them now. Buck appreciated that, the formalities were making him anxious. "The judge will just ensure you are both capable at being the legal guardians of Maya and then will officially grant you custody." 

They were both silent for a few moments, Eddie seemed a lot calmer when he spoke next. "And what if we can't do this together? Because it was a real stupid idea and i imagine Henry and Eliza were drunk when they wrote that will-" 

"There are options." Amanda answered, "Either you both go for joint custody. Or one of you goes for full custody." She added. 

Eddie just ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe this was happening. Buck remained silent, because as much as Eddie was clearly hating this idea- and don't get him wrong, Buck hated it just as much. If they didn't go for custody of Maya it is likely she would be taken across country to a family she didn't know, and Buck wasn't sure he could handle loosing Henry and Eliza and then Maya too. 

"And this is really what Eliza and Henry wanted?" Buck asked quietly, completing ignoring Eddie who was glaring back at him, instead he focused his eyes on Amanda. 

She nodded, but wasn't given the chance to reply before Eddie was scoffing, "This is insane." He breathed out, "So what do we do, Evan? Fucking raise her together, you can't even bare being in the same room as me half the time." 

Buck just looked down at Maya in his arms, who was clearly getting restless. 

"She knows us, Eddie." Buck whispered, "This is Maya we are talking about here." 

Eddie's expression seemed to soften at that, because it was Maya. Maya who was now officially an orphan and would grow up with little memory of her parents. They could either let her go to one of Henry or Eliza's distant relatives that hardly know her or a foster family who wouldn't be able to remind Maya of Henry and Eliza like Buck and Eddie could. 

"Exactly, Evan." Eddie said, his eyes focused on the photo of Eliza and Henry holding a newborn Maya in their arms on the wall. "This is Maya, who deserves the best. Do you really think we are the best?" 

He didn't know how to respond to that. 

As if she was sensing the tension in the room, Maya burst into tears, clinging onto Buck's shoulder for comfort. He sighed, pulling her closer before he made one final look towards the brunette, "I'm going to go put her down in her own bed." And then he was gone, walking up the staircase of his best friends house with their baby in his arms.

It didn't take long to get Maya to take a nap, her eyes closing almost instantly as he placed her down into her crib, placing a small yellow blanket over her. He just watched her for a while, deciding this was much nicer than having to go downstairs and face reality once more. 

Maybe Eddie was right, maybe it would be much kinder to let Maya go to a family that was whole. Not Buck and Eddie who could hardly stand each other. 

But as he watched Maya reach out and grab a hold of his hand in her sleep, he thought, _maybe not._

He headed downstairs, seeing that it was only Eddie left. The man was sat on the couch, his head in his hands like how Buck had found him in the night before at the station. 

He cleared his throat, getting the mans attention. 

"Where's Amanda and Jessica?" He asked, taking the seat across from him. Eddie visibly tensed. 

"Left." He shrugged, "Apparently we have a court date in two days to discuss custody." 

Buck just sighed, looking away from the man. 

"What?" Eddie snapped, sensing his mood. "This is what you wanted isn't it? You didn't seem to be too fucking bothered that Henry and Eliza have decided that me and you would apparently be good parents for their kid." 

Buck's blood ran cold, but he managed to control his outburst for the sake of the one year old who was currently upstairs asleep. "This is what i wanted?" He repeated Eddie's words through gritted teeth, "This is far from what i wanted, Eddie. I wanted our friends to live and raise their daughter, this is far from what i fucking wanted." 

Eddie didn't even seem phased by Buck's response, instead just shaking his head so Buck continued. 

"Believe it or not, me and you are all that child has." That time he saw Eddie flinch, "I'm not going to make you do shit, Eddie. You do whatever the hell you want, you always have anyway. I'll do it by myself" 

Eddie laughed, "So what? You suddenly know how to parent?" He rolled his eyes, "Become a single dad, huh? Even though you always seem to be at work...and how the hell will you ever find a relationship then? Actually, you've always struggled with that part haven't you?" 

While it was clear Eddie was simply trying to rile Buck up and Buck should be the bigger person, he couldn't but bite back.

"What unlike you? Who can't seem to keep it in his pants-" 

Eddie smirked, suddenly he wasn't that vulnerable man that Buck swore last night who actually allowed himself to show emotion, he was back to his usual self. "You sound jealous." 

Buck shook his head, "I was probably the only person that didn't fucking fall to their knees for you in school." He added, "And that pisses you off, doesn't it? That you really don't bother me as much as you think you do-" 

Eddie just ignored him, turning his back to him as if he decided that argument was over. The childish part of Buck would have muttered, _guess i'm right,_ but he thankfully bit his tongue and instead watched Eddie slip his jacket on. 

As he opened the front door, he glanced over his shoulder, giving Buck one final scowl before he was gone. 

And then it was just Buck and Maya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peace!


	4. 04. but i'm tongue tied now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie struggle to grieve their friends while being faced with the most important decision of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: the enemy - andrew belle x

Buck shot up, his anxiety instantly evident as he woke to the sound of Maya crying and somebody knocking on the door.

His eyes fell on Maya who was curled up on the couch beside him, she was crying, clearly irritated that somebody had cut her nap time short and her arms were held out in front of her, encouraging Buck to pick her up. 

She had cried for hours and Buck had no idea how to soothe her like he used too. Because while this isn't the first time that Buck has babysat Maya, in fact he did it weekly, this was the first time that he was not actually babysitting Maya for Henry and Eliza. He wasn't babysitting Maya, her parents were not about to return home from work and pick her up. It was just Buck and Maya. 

And maybe that's why Maya had been crying so much, maybe she knew something was up and that her mom and dad wouldn't be returning. Buck could give her all the food she wanted, all the naps she cried for...But he couldn't give her Eliza and Henry back. 

His eyes moved to the clock that was on the wall to his left, it was 3pm which meant that since Eddie had stormed out this morning, he hadn't returned and by now it looked like he had zero plans too. 

"C'mon, let's go see who this is." He whispered to Maya as he lifted her into his arms, her tiny hands reaching out and grabbing hold of Buck's tee. When he opened the door and was met with the sight of his sister, he was crying all over again. 

"Thanks for this...I probably wouldn't have gotten chance if you hadn't stopped by." Buck said, glancing over his shoulder to Maddie who was stood in his apartment's living room, Maya on her hip distracted by one of Maddie's necklaces. Since Maddie had stopped by the house and brought her car, Buck had decided that since he was going to be staying at Eliza and Henry's for an unknown amount of time, he needed his own clothes and phone charger from his apartment. 

"I'm your sister." Maddie pointed out, pressing a kiss to Maya's cheek which caused the one year old to giggle, blissfully unaware of the situation going on around her. "You call me anytime, you've just lost two of the closet people in the world to you...And you know how much i love seeing Maya." 

Maya giggled in response to that, clearly much happier than she had been earlier in the day. Buck figured it was because Maya could sense Buck's grief, meanwhile Maddie had come along and saved the day, distracting them both. 

Buck continued to pack some of his clothes in his bag, only speaking up when he decided that he couldn't keep it bottled in much longer. "Do you think this is the best thing for Maya?" He asked quietly, quiet enough that Maddie almost missed it. "Maybe she's better off in a home with two parents and maybe a couple of siblings...Because me and Eddie, we can't be what she needs. She deserves better than two people who can't be in the same room without arguing." 

For a moment Maddie was silent, and Buck was afraid that she agreed with him. Agreed that Maya was better off elsewhere, however then she was snatching the hoodie from Buck's hand that he was just about to pack and forcing him to look up at her. 

Her face was not to be messed with, so Buck stayed silent while she spoke. 

"You have been a part of Maya's life since the day she was born." She stated, "The little girl worships the ground you walk on and you are blind if you don't realise that. The whole time we've been here she's been watching your every movement, in fact, i bet if you left me alone with her long enough for her to notice you were gone she would cry for you." 

As on que, Maya reached out towards Buck, trying to get the blonde to pick her up. Which of course, he did. 

"You are good enough, stop letting your insecurities prevent you from thinking that you would be a good guardian to this child." She sighed, continuing. "Henry and Eliza picked you for a reason, they trust you with their daughter and that's a good enough reason to go ahead with this." 

"And if you are worried about being anything like our parents." Maddie added, "Don't, you are nothing like them. I know that already." 

Buck shrugged, pressing his cheek against the top of Maya's head, eyes soft. "We have a court date set, it's just a formal way for them to grant custody." He shrugged, "I don't know if Eddie will turn up." 

Maddie placed a comforting hand against his shoulder, "Whatever happens...You've got me, and Chimney. You know we will always support you." She paused, glancing down at Maya and smiling. "And this adorable girl." 

She wasn't wrong there, Maya was an adorable girl. 

Buck and Maya said their goodbyes to Maddie from the car, and he successfully unlocked the front door while balancing a one year old on his hip and his bag filled with his clothes hanging over the opposite shoulder. Maya, was still wide awake, mumbling to herself around the sippy cup that Buck had given her with winnie the pooh painted on the front. 

As he walked through the front door, he frowned, because he was pretty sure he turned the TV off before he left to go to his apartment. But on the other hand, he was definitely overtired and it was likely that he had simply left it on.

He dropped his bag by the door, keeping Maya in his arms as he walked into the living room, his eyes widening when he was met with Christopher. Somebody he definitely wasn't expecting to see. 

Christopher glanced up from where he had been looking at the TV, a smile on his face as he spotted Buck and Maya. 

"Hey Chris." Buck grinned, because this meant that Eddie was back and if Christopher is here he is much easier to talk too. He placed Maya on her play mat near Christopher, ruffling a hand through the boys curls as he passed him. "Where's your dad?" 

Christopher shrugged, nodding towards the staircase. "He's in the shower." 

And Buck was nodding, shooting Christopher a warm smile because he can imagine how confused the kid is too. While Buck didn't know a great deal about Eddie's past, he did know that Christopher's mother had passed away and now it was just Eddie and Christopher since most of Eddie's family lived back in El Paso. At least, that's what he had found out from Henry, after all, Henry had been one of the few people that Eddie would actually reveal stuff too. 

"You okay to watch Maya for a few minutes?" Buck asked Christopher, she was already distracted by her toys and Christopher seemed pretty happy with his TV show which seemed to be about space. 

Christopher nodded, looking excited that he was trusted enough to be left in charge of the one year old. Buck knew that the boy would call for him or his dad if he or Maya needed out, and Buck wasn't planning to be long upstairs. 

He walked down the corridor, realising that this was the first time that he had ventured upstairs since Henry and Eliza had died, he figured it was because he was afraid to pass their bedroom, a reminder that they wouldn't use it again. As he walked past the master bedroom, he shut the door gently, deciding that neither him or Eddie were likely to want to go in there any time soon. 

He paused as the door of the bathroom swung open and soon enough he was met with a dripping wet Eddie Diaz, only a towel wrapped around his waist and his dark hair hanging over his forehead. 

He looked surprised for a moment when he spotted Buck standing there, before his face was returning to it's usual blank expression when he stared back at the blonde. "Where's Maya and Christopher?" 

"Downstairs, Chris is watching TV and Maya is distracted." Buck replied with a shrug, trying to figure out how to not cause an argument despite that it would be typical for them to have one. Buck didn't know how to talk to Eddie without arguing with him. "Where were you?" 

Eddie shrugged, arms crossing over his shoulder defensively. "I was thinking." He added, "I was certain that this was going to work...and to be honest, i still highly doubt it. But then i went to pick my son up from Abuela's. I started thinking, if anything ever happened to be i would want Christopher to be with family, i would want my son to be in the care of people who knew him and loved him. People who knew that he likes oat meal on his lucky charms in the morning and that his favourite bubble bath is the one that smells like strawberries." Eddie paused, glancing up at Buck with a sigh. "After Henry and Eliza, we are the two people that know Maya the best. She likes that stupid teddy duck that is called-" 

"Leo." Buck answered, smirking slightly. Because it was true, Maya really loved Leo the duck. 

"And she loves to be sang to sleep, fleetwood mac is her favourite right?" Eddie shrugged, "So right now, it doesn't matter how much we don't like to be around each other. The only thing that matters is that we get Maya through this, so we are going to go to that fucking court date." 

For a moment they were silent, before Eddie was adding, his voice confident. "And i don't care how much you dislike me, because i don't like you very much either." But then he was sighing, "But we are going to paint on our best fake smiles and act like the fucking worlds most perfect family in order to get custody for Maya, Eliza and Henry's sake. Okay?" 

And Buck wasn't about to say no to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you are all good.


	5. 05. now your mess is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie master the art of pretending to like each other for Maya's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: mess is mine by vance joy

"You two are going to have to learn to smile at each other." Buck frowned as Maddie straightened his shirt. While it was only a simple blue button up and Eliza and Henry's lawyer had informed him and Eddie the night before that this was a casual custody hearing and they didn't need to turn up in suits to prove that they were capable of parenting Maya, Buck somehow still felt underdressed. However, on the other hand there was Eddie who was beside him wearing a pair of worn jeans that had a rip at the knee and an old work tee on which had _118_ written across the back. 

"We are smiling." Eddie said, although as he was smiling he was glancing down at Maya who was currently in his arms. She was wearing her favourite pair of dungarees and pink converse, Buck was convinced his heart would just about melt. 

"You are smiling at Maya." Maddie pointed out, as she stepped forward and took the one year old from Eddie's hold. "Smile at Buck." 

The brunette stared at Maddie as if she had just asked him to loan her five thousand dollars, however, Maddie was an intimidating woman-Buck had grown up with her, he knew that very well and soon enough Eddie was turning and shooting Buck the most sarcastic smile anyone has ever seen. The kick that Buck got to his ankle was enough to have Buck returning the smile. 

"How about we go raid the vending machine, Christopher?" Buck raised an eyebrow at the tone Maddie used to speak to Christopher in comparison to the one she used on him and Eddie, but it did the trick as Christopher quickly abandoned his dad and Buck to follow Maddie down the corridor of the court house, not giving the two men much room to argue or use Maya and Christopher as a distraction. 

After all, Buck couldn't remember the last time he was in a room alone with Eddie without Maya or Christopher, despite the fact they were currently sharing a house, Eliza and Henry's house. 

"You're tapping your foot." Eddie pointed out, shooting a quick look at Buck's feet. "Please, stop." 

Buck was about to come back with some snarky comment until he realised that Buck had actually said _please_ , so in return, Buck shut his mouth and stopped tapping his foot against the floor. "What do you think they are going to ask?" 

Eddie shrugged, "Not sure." Was his reply, but he was adding. "They better not start digging at our past-" 

Buck quirked an eyebrow, slightly turning his head so he could see Eddie's face. "Oh yeah? What are you hiding?" Buck asked with humour laced in his tone, "If they are going to announce you were a part-time killer in your early twenties, please inform me now." 

Thankfully, Eddie didn't take any offence to Buck's joke- after all, he has seen Eddie offended and a simple roll of his eyes was not an offended reaction. "Luckily for you, i am no killer. Although i could be persuaded if you tap your foot one more time-" before he was adding, "They probably know i have a son, i bet they are going to start judging my parenting ability. That's not happening." 

"We can't start an argument with the judge, Eddie." Buck tried to remind him, although he knew he ultimately had no control when it came to Eddie Diaz. He had learnt that the hard way. 

Whatever Eddie was about to argue back wad cut off, thankfully, by Eliza and Henry's lawyer stepping out of the court room and looking all too happy for a custody hearing. "Are you both ready?" She asked, looking in between them both. Buck figured they didn't look the most confident and were in fact out of their depth, so he plastered on his best fake smile, deciding that was his only option to avoid looking helpless. 

"Now we are." Eddie sighed as Maddie appeared down the hallway, carrying Maya while Christopher walked beside her grinning, clearly they had found sweets in the vending machine. 

Maddie passed Maya to Buck while Eddie leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his sons head, reminding Christopher to sit with Maddie in the courtroom while Buck and Eddie had to go stand at the front, just another reason as to why he didn't want to be doing this. 

The second Buck heard the judge call for Mr Buckley and Mr Diaz, he found himself frozen on the spot- because suddenly he was looking like he would rather be anywhere else. But, then there was a hand gripping his elbow and tugging him down the path which led towards the front of the court room, he looked up and was met with Eddie's eyes staring back at him, the brunette giving him a quick nod in order for him to get his act together. 

"Okay...This is simple enough." The judge started, looking in between Buck and Eddie for a few seconds before she was glancing back down at her paperwork on the desk in front of her. "You will be assigned a social worker for the next six months. This social worker will turn up at different times within these months in order to check Maya's environment is safe and that her needs are being met." 

"As for living arrangements, as Maya's guardians the house is yours to live in." The judge quickly added, "After all, Maya is comfortable there but-" 

"As in we live together there?" Buck's eyes widened as he shot a look towards Eddie, because did he really just interrupt the judge that seemed like she was in a rush today? 

"Yes, Mr Diaz." She replied, "Any more questions?" 

When neither Buck or Eddie replied, she stood up, hooking the paperwork under her arm as she began to leave. "So that's it? You're just giving us custody of this baby?" Eddie blurted out, looking back at Buck as if he was saying, _is this lady crazy?_ "You didn't even ask us anything." 

The look that passed her face was one of hidden amusement before she was turning her attention back to them, speaking up, "Are you a criminal, Mr Diaz?" She didn't give Eddie any chance to reply, before she was adding. "Should i be concerned?" 

"No, ma'am. We are not criminals." Buck quickly tried to defuse the situation, because at first it was him freaking out but now Eddie had just gone and hit a home run. "Thank you for your time." In return, the judge gave Buck a smile before was disappearing leaving Buck and Eddie the official, freaking legal, caregivers of Maya. 

"Did that really just happen?" Eddie whispered, looking at Maya who was playing with the button of Buck's shirt, completely oblivious to what just happened, something that will impact her for the rest of her life because now Eddie and Buck were going to raise her? 

"Apparently." Buck breathed out, there was a long pause before he was sighing, " _Oh shit_." 

"Yeah, shit." Eddie finished, reaching out he took Maya from Buck's arms, before he was leaving Buck to figure out what the hell he was going to do next. 

"Do you think they are all judging us?" Eddie placed his beer bottle on the kitchen counter, turning to look at Buck with a raised eyebrow, before he followed Buck's line of sight which led through the glass double doors of Eliza and Henry's home and into the lounge where all of their best friends, neighbours and friends had come to pay their respects after the funeral. Now, after a long day of hosting, Buck and Eddie had found themselves hiding in the same place. 

Although, Buck had been here first when Eddie decided to barge in a couple of minutes later, declaring, _if another neighbour offers to make us a lasagna, i'm leaving._

"Maybe they took one look at us and thought, these two don't fit into this neighbourhood." After all, Buck had always been a city boy, he had never lived in the suburbs and all these overly friendly neighbours who got a little too personal were a little intimidating to Buck. 

"That's dumb." Eddie stated as he came to stand beside Buck, "Firstly, i've witnessed about five middle aged women flirt with you all day. For example, Mrs Friedman tried to invite you to her bookclub next Tuesday. Who is she kidding?" 

"The neighbours loved Eliza and Henry." Eddie added, "I handed out a fucking cheese platter before, they should love us." 

Buck managed a smile at Eddie's attempt to reassure him, he wasn't lying when he said that Sandra from down the road had tried to drag him into her Tuesday night bookclubs. He had lied and said that Eddie works every Tuesday so somebody needed to stay with Christopher and Maya, although he didn't feel too guilty as the chances of him being busy parenting was incredibly likely. 

"And moving in here...together?" Buck spoke up, rubbing his neck the way he did whenever he felt awkward. 

Eddie shrugged, "Sure, it's not ideal and we may actually kill each other." At least he was being honest, Buck thought. "But, i think we can agree on one thing. Maya is comfortable here, this is her home just as much as it was Eliza and Henry's and while we will always probably feel like tenants in our best friends house, i'm sure we can find a way to be able to live here with Maya." Eddie quickly added, "And it'll be easier when i'm on shift, we don't want to keep having to drop her off at each others apartments. We may as well live here." 

Buck nodded slowly, glancing across the room until his eyes stopped at a photo of a young Eliza and Henry grinning at the camera, looking as happy as ever together. It was true, Buck and Eddie probably would never see this place as their home, they were simply renters considering this whole house was a reminder of Eliza and Henry. 

"But Christopher lives here too. I won't go anywhere without him." Buck was about to explain to Eddie that he always expected that Christopher to come with Eddie, after all, Christopher was Eddie's child and Buck's favourite Diaz, of course he wanted him here, but Eddie was already continuing. "My parents...They are back in Texas. So are my sisters, the only family i have here is my Abuela and my aunt, so Christopher goes where i go." 

Buck found himself surprised by how soft Eddie's voice sounded when he talked about his family, Buck was actually surprised that Eddie had mentioned his family to Buck at all. He's known the guy since high school and he has never known that he was originally from Texas and he had sisters. 

"Christopher will be okay with this change, right?" Buck asked, after all, Christopher's mother had died not so long ago, that was already a big enough change for him, this was just another one to follow. 

"Are you kidding? Look at him." Eddie motioned towards the lounge where Christopher was lapping up all of the attention, Buck didn't blame all of the guests for finding Maya and Christopher so adorable. 

"We should head back in there." Buck decided, already making his way towards the door when Eddie called out, "What? So more middle aged women can flirt with you?" 

He pushed down the smile that wanted to appear on his face at Eddie's words. 

Eddie wormed his way through the guests, replying with quick _thank yous_ and smiles as they paid their respects, only stopping when he found Christopher amongst a group of people he didn't even know. Buck grinned as he watched Eddie pick up his son, claiming that he needed to get him ready for bed before he was making an escape, nodding at Buck to grab Maya who was sat on the bookclub leader's knee. 

Buck complied, grateful that Sandra didn't put up much of a fight to give Maya back to him especially after he announced how tired the kids were- which totally made himself sound like a parent of two already but he didn't allow himself to think about that as he followed Eddie upstairs, finding him sat on the guest room bed with Christopher at his side. "See, the kids come in handy when you want to escape social gatherings." 

Buck nodded, placing Maya down next to Christopher, "So, what now? We hide up here until they decide to leave on their own terms?" 

Eddie shrugged, "Good idea." But when Buck glared, he groaned. "Fine, you get Maya ready for bed i'll get Christopher ready. We will meet on the stairs in twenty minutes...Okay?" 

As he watched Eddie walk away with a now tired Christopher in his arms while Maya laid on the bed, also ready for sleep, Buck couldn't help notice how much his life had changed in the past week. 

He was yet to get used to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to hmu on tumblr (calibuckley) i'm always ready to talk :P


	6. 06. you are, you are safe with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Eddie, Buck, Christopher and Maya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: sanctuary by welshly arms xx

Buck didn't know how it happened, but they found themselves in a routine. The routines often depended on Eddie's shifts, although Bobby had been giving him a lot more spare time recently while they settled into this new dynamic. And Buck had taken time off work, getting someone to replace his shifts so Christopher and Maya had somebody at him with them. 

Buck had never expected his life to turn out so domestic, a couple of weeks ago he was a individual who had a one bedroom apartment to himself. Now, he was currently living in a house in the suburbs with Eddie Diaz and two children, if you had told him that a couple of weeks ago he would have assumed you had lost your mind. 

In fact, sometimes he thinks he's dreaming when he walks downstairs in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and finds a tired looking Eddie walking through the front door, his LAFD shirt on and muddy work boots that Buck always made sure he took off before he stepped onto the clean carpet. 

In the past couple of weeks, he had learnt a lot about Eddie, more than he had in all the years that he had known him. For example, Eddie hated lots of milk on his cereal. In fact, he would refuse to eat it if the milk could be seen above the cereal line and Buck couldn't count the amount of times that he had to stop himself from comparing Eddie to a child, and instead for the two children who were always sat at the table with him, he made sure to pour the perfect amount. 

Eddie was also a light sleeper, Buck assumed that was the result of being a firefighter. Any sound would have him up and looking around, he had fallen asleep on the couch once while Buck was watching a show that Eddie deemed _boring as hell_ and had jumped up at the sound of Buck accidentally knocking the coaster off the coffee table. 

They had found themselves in a situation they didn't ask for, but were somehow handling. 

Which is how Buck found himself parked outside Christopher's school, Maya in her car seat as she played with the book that Buck had put in her hands as an attempt to entertain her for the drive while Buck sat in the front, watching Eddie through the window as he waited by the school gate, waiting for his son to make an appearance. "Y'know, Maya. Soon enough this will be you." Buck spoke up as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the one year old, she was staring back at him with a tired expression that told the blonde she would be asleep by the time the drive was over. 

His eyes drifted back outside, quirking his eyebrow when he spotted Eddie talking to one of the teachers while Christopher stood beside him, aimlessly staring towards Buck's car. Eddie looked like he was actually being friendly with the teacher, something Buck couldn't relate to at least. 

It was when Buck rolled his window down and stuck his head out to get Christopher's attention, did the younger Diaz pull Eddie in the direction of Buck's car. He watched as Eddie said a quick goodbye to the teacher before he was lifting Christopher up and rushing over towards the car, putting him in the back seat beside Maya. 

"Making friends?" Buck questioned as Eddie placed his seat belt over his chest, giving Buck a quick side eye in the process. 

"Well, when the only people you talk to in a day is your work friends..." He paused and looked at Buck with an unreadable expression, "And you, you have to make conversation somewhere." But then his face was turning serious, his eyes returning to the road as Buck drove. "Christopher has a parent-teacher conference soon, i hate those things." 

Buck frowned at that, turning to the exit that lead to the closet grocery store. "Why? Christopher is an angel." Buck pointed out, "Why wouldn't you want to go? They'll just praising your child for half hour straight." 

Eddie laughed at that, Buck proving that he's never actually experienced a parent teacher conference before. 

"The teachers are overbearing." Eddie stated, as if it was a matter of fact. "And don't get me started on the other parents. Have you ever been forced fed a brownie before?" 

Buck couldn't help but laugh at Eddie's words, although he still believed Eddie was over exaggerating as a result of not liking people in general. 

"You don't believe me?" A smug smile grew on Eddie's face, which made Buck nervous. "Sure...Chris, can you tell your teachers that me and Buck will both be coming to the parent-teacher conference?"

Buck shot Eddie a look of betrayal but Christopher was already agreeing which meant he couldn't back out now. 

Buck was surprised when Eddie _we are not a family_ Diaz finally agreed to go grocery shopping with him. Buck wasn't shopping for one guy anymore, but two and two children under ten, so he wasn't about to let the brunette get away from coming. 

Plus, he needed Eddie to distract Christopher and Maya. 

Maya was currently in the baby seat in the shopping cart while Eddie had placed Christopher in the cart, surrounded by all the food, much to the boys amusement- especially when Buck finally let Eddie push the cart and he had ran down the isle at a speed that made Buck cringe for the children's safety. Buck took it upon himself to do the actual shopping part, only shooting a glance at Eddie whenever the brunette tried to sneak something that wasn't on the shopping list. Buck had found himself obsessed with making sure everything he was buying Maya was good enough, wanting every choice he made for Maya to be what Eliza and Henry would have wanted. 

Despite the social worker constantly reminding them that Maya was in their care and they should be confident in knowing what is best for her, Buck still couldn't help feeling like he had stolen their best friends's job. After all, Buck and Eddie would get to see Maya grow, something that Eliza and Henry no longer had the chance to do. 

And Buck knew he had to start seeing it differently, they weren't babysitting Eliza and Henry's child, they were raising her. She would learn to talk from Eddie and Buck, learn to walk from them, they would take her to her first day at school, comfort her if she ever got her heart broken. They were the ones who would raise her. 

"Earth to Evan." Buck was pulled from his own thoughts by Eddie throwing a packet of frozen peas at him which hit his chest and fell back into the cart. "I said, what are we cooking tonight?" 

Buck found himself smirking at Eddie's words, and couldn't help but bite. "We?" 

The brunette rolled his eyes, continuing to push the cart down the isle after Buck who was on a mission to locate raspberry jam, Christopher's favourite he had only recently learnt. "Fine." He added, "What are you cooking?" 

"Stir fry." Buck answered, he had the recipe planned already. 

Eddie must have been okay with that option as he made no response, instead, called out, _we are going to the toy isle_ before he was disappearing with the cart and the kids before Buck even had chance to object. He really was dealing with three children. 

Thankfully, Buck had big enough arms to carry a few more pieces of shopping without the cart, only glancing up from the list in his hand when he felt somebody knock into him. "Oh sorry!" A familiar voice called out, causing his eyes to soften when they landed on Abby. 

He hadn't seen her in a while, the last time was the day Eliza and Henry died. But she seemed pleased to see him as she too recognised who she had bumped into. 

"Evan." Her voice was soft as she moved closer, looking almost sheepish at their sudden encounter. "I've wondered where you've been." 

He laughed, because it didn't come as a surprise that Abby would question where he's been. He's always at his shop, at least he had always been at his shop before Eliza and Henry passed. 

"Uh, oh yeah." He chuckled, lifting his arms slightly to stop the food he was holding from falling. "I hope the coffee is still good even though i'm not there." 

"Oh, the coffee is always great." Before she was shrugging, her smile growing on her face. "I have missed seeing your face however." 

Buck was totally out of his depth here, because was she simply being friendly or something more? "I should be around soon, i'll give you a complimentary cake to make up for my lack of appearance." 

She pushed her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, a look of interest on her face that suggested to Buck that she was definitely going down the more than friendly route with him. However, whatever she was about to say would remain a mystery to him as he heard the familiar sound of Christopher's laughter and Eddie shouting _hold on tight!_ which managed to capture both his and Abby's attention. 

Buck could see Abby looked a little surprised as rather than running past them, Eddie and the cart with two children in came to a halt right beside the blonde. She glanced at Buck as if she was mentally trying to get across, _do you know this guy?_ But Buck didn't have much time to introduce them, before Eddie was playfully nudging his shoulder, 

"Now who is the one making friends." He teased, looking in between both Buck and Abby. And Buck really wanted the ground to swallow him whole right now. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" 

Buck shot Eddie a look that could only be described as the _i'm going to kill you for this_ look, before he was motioning towards Abby. "Eddie this is Abby. Abby this is Eddie." 

"It's great to meet you. I've heard so much about you." Abby frowned, clearly not determining Eddie's sarcasm before he was laughing, attempting to sooth the situation. 

"Ignore him, he's kidding." Buck started, although Abby was already waving away his apology as she smiled down at Christopher and Maya in the cart who were both looking up at her. 

"And who might you be?" She asked Christopher, the boy quickly looked towards his dad before returning to Abby, shyly telling her his name before he was returning to playing with the lace of his converse. 

"And this is Maya." Buck said as he leaned over and ran a hand through Maya's soft hair. "Me and Eddie share custody of her-" 

"Oh!" She looked even more surprised now, "You two are-" 

Once again she was cut off, but this time it was by both Buck and Eddie who shouted out, _No!_ But Eddie was adding, "He's single, if that's what you are getting at." Eddie said in a matter of factly tone, before he was sliding past Buck and reaching for the cart again, calling over his shoulder, "We'll meet you at the checkout." 

And Buck couldn't decide if he was relieved or not that he left. 

"Sorry, about Eddie." He quickly added, "But we are not a thing. His best friend is- uh, was married to my best friend. We raise their daughter, and Christopher is Eddie's son." 

She nodded slowly as she processed that information before she was smiling again, "They're very sweet kids." before she was adding, "And i guess if you are single...One day we could maybe reschedule that coffee date?" 

"Uh, sure." He smiled, "That sounds good-" 

"EVAN!" He sighed as he heard Eddie's voice, the moment ruined once again. 

"I better go, clearly he wants my attention." Buck said as he started walking away, following the voice of Eddie, just before he called out to Abby. "I'll see you around." 

When he found Eddie, the brunette was leaning against the counter, chewing on his bottom lip as he studied Buck's face. "You done flirting yet?" He asked, before nodding towards Maya. "Maya told me you taking too long." 

He sighed, "Unlikely, she can't say that." 

But still found himself grinning as Eddie leaned into the cart and placed Maya on his hip, Christopher was already out and helping place the groceries on the till, because after all, he was Buck's favourite Diaz. 

"Christopher wants to watch Madagascar tonight." Eddie said, sounded a little too smug as he did. 

Christopher groaned, "Dad said that, not me." Already giggling at the look of betrayal that passed on Eddie's face, because they had only been living together for a couple of weeks and Christopher was already siding with Buck? 

"Unless you have other plans?" Eddie suggested, narrowing his eyes slightly as he waited for Buck's reaction. 

However, Buck was already leaning over and ruffling the curls on the top of Christopher's head, a smile on his face. "Nope." He stated, "The only plans i have are watching Madagascar with you three." 

He didn't miss the smirk from Eddie he got in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to come talk to me on tumblr 'calibuckley'  
> peace x


	7. 07. 'cause i'm gonna make this place your home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie experience the hard side of parenting, but somehow realise they make a pretty good team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: home by phillip phillips - this song is perfect for this fic.

For the first time ever, Buck was willing to admit that Eddie Diaz was correct. 

He was stood in a crowded school hall, Christopher held tightly to his side out of fear of losing him to the crowds of overwhelming parents while Eddie just stared at him with a look that Buck knew meant _i told you so._

Because when he had told Eddie that he would come to the parent-teacher conference, he had genuinely believed that Eddie was over exaggerating. Now however? Buck could totally see the brunettes point of view. 

"They are literally fighting over a basket of mini muffins." Buck muttered more to himself than anything, the disbelief evident in his voice. Eddie snickered beside him, placing a protective hand on Christopher's shoulder who was watching the two moms across the hall try tackle each other. 

"I tried to warn you, Buck." Eddie pointed out, sounding a little too smug. Clearly he was enjoying witnessing Buck's discomfort. "Wait till you meet Christopher's science teacher. He acts like Jim Carey's character in Dumb and Dumber." 

Buck didn't even want to know what Eddie meant by that, but he figured he would soon enough find out. After all, this was his life now, Maya wasn't going to be a one year old forever and soon enough she would be a school kid that would also have classmates with parents that argue over baked goods. 

"Who do we see next?" Buck asked, although his eyes still remained on the other parents, almost afraid if he took his eyes off them he would get a cake to the face. Christopher however, found the situation hilarious, giggling away as if he was completely used to this type of behaviour. Clearly this wasn't his first time at one of these gatherings. 

Eddie looked down at the timetable and shrugged, "Miss Flores." He glanced down at his son, "You like her, right buddy?"

Christopher nodded, despite looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here right now. Buck wholeheartedly agreed with him. 

Buck followed both Eddie and Christopher down the corridors of the school, raising an eyebrow at the questionable art work that was plastered across the school walls on the way. Christopher confidently pushed open the door to Miss Flores classroom, a smile on his face when he noticed the teacher sat on the right side of her desk. Buck instantly recognised her as the women that Eddie was taking to outside the school the other day, it was clear that Christopher wasn't the only Diaz that liked her. 

Miss Flores looked surprised as Buck pulled out the chair beside Eddie, clearly not expecting an extra guest. Buck didn't exactly blame her, this makeshift family was pretty new for everyone. He lifted Christopher up and placed him on his lap since he essentially stole his chair- a chair that was definitely made for a child and not for a fully grown man to hold a child on. 

Christopher, however, seemed perfectly comfortable to be sat on Buck's lap and rested his head back against the blondes shoulder. 

"It's great to see you Mr Diaz...And?" She glanced at Buck as if she was a little unsure how to proceed. 

Buck decided to spare her from the awkwardness of asking, "Call me Evan." He said before putting his hand out for her to shake, which she politely did. 

"Well, firstly i was just like to express what a joy it is to have Christopher in my class-" She started, which already had Eddie grinning from beside Buck, because he knew himself how great his son was, this was only extra confirmation. Buck also smiled in pride, nudging Christopher's shoulder playfully with his chin which earned a giggle from the young boy. "Christopher is doing really well in class, he's confident enough to answer questions and loves to get involved in activities." 

Buck continued to listen as Miss Flores continued to praise Christopher, deciding that he could get used to these parent-teacher conferences if they all went like this. 

It was when they stood up to leave that Buck noticed the way Miss Flores was smiling at Eddie, as if Eddie had hung the moon and stars in the sky, _that kinda look_. For a moment, he just stared back at her, studying the way she was looking at Eddie, the brunette oblivious as he readjusted the straps on Christopher's back pack. 

The teacher caught Buck watching her because almost a second later she was looking away bashfully, maybe she thought he and Eddie were a thing. He found himself smirking as Eddie thanked the teacher and motioned for Buck to lead the way, completely oblivious to the blondes thought process. 

Apparently, Miss Flores wasn't the only person jumping to conclusions as they were waiting in the gym hall, Christopher was distracted by the cupcake stall in the corner and Eddie had followed him over there, leaving a helpless Buck surrounded by a bunch of middle aged moms who were a little overly friendly and extremely nosy, clearly intrigued as to who the new face was at the school. 

"It's nice to see an unfamiliar face around here." Elizabeth ( _Buck was guessing, he had been so overwhelmed when they had swarmed him he hadn't exactly remembered all of their names)_ said, a newborn child wrapped up in her arms while her other child who matched Christopher's age had disappeared a long time ago. Maybe it was the new caregiver in him, but he was a little concerned as to where that kid had ran off to all that time ago. "These things become so boring...It's great to have somebody knew to gossip about." 

It was clear she was trying to play it off as a joke, but Buck knew all too well that she would most likely be discussing him in her next book club meeting. 

"So have you and Eddie been together long?" Another one- Lucy? spoke up, catching his attention. "I haven't seen you around here before." 

Buck wanted to smirk, because was this his life now? People constantly assuming he and Eddie were a thing? 

"You're one lucky guy, he's gorgeous!" Elizabeth added, clearly gushing over Eddie who was too busy picking out a cake for Christopher to see that Buck needed saving. 

He was about to disregard their comments, admit that he and Eddie were and had never been romantic with each other and were only putting up with each other for the sake of Maya, but then Eddie was walking back in his direction, clearly amused by the situation Buck had found himself in and Buck's mouth ran ahead of his mind-

" _Honey!"_ Buck called out, Eddie stopping in his tracks and looking back at Buck as if he was hallucinating. "These lovely people were just asking how long me and you have been together. Can you remind me? I often forget." 

Eddie seemed to pick up on Buck's teasing tone almost instantly, and surprisingly fell into his own character pretty well as he was stopping beside Buck, close enough that their shoulders were touching and saying- "So long that i've lost count." Eddie sighed out, causing a bunch of laughter to come from the intrigued women. 

"Oh how sweet." Lucy said, and Buck wanted to feel bad for teasing but he was also planning on avoiding these women for the rest of his life after this, so he didn't mind pretending right now. 

"I think so too." He laughed, throwing an arm around Eddie's shoulders and yanking him to his side, the brunette stumbling slightly until they were pressed close enough that there was zero gap between their waists. Buck felt Eddie squeeze his hip, a passive aggressive smile on his face at Buck almost knocking him over. The blonde, however, was enjoying this situation a little too much. "So sorry ladies, he's not available. You should all probably find somebody else to gush over-" 

And then Buck's hand was slipping into Eddie's, something that was definitely new for them and they were walking away together while Buck was clearly entertained with himself.

Now, Buck has known Eddie long enough to know when he was genuinely amused at the smirk on Eddie's face after Buck said that led the blonde to believe that Eddie was actually finding him funny, _look at that progress._

Buck grinned to himself, the social worker was going to be so proud of them. 

It was later on in the week when Eddie ran in from work, more breathless than Buck had ever seen him and a panicked expression plastered across his face as if the world was ending on the outside. Buck, however, was making stew, Christopher was in the lounge watching one of his favourite cartoons while Maya was in the middle of an afternoon nap, everything was fine on Buck's side of things. 

Eddie, however, looked like he was on the run from the cops. 

"Can you make extra of that?" He asked, pointing towards the stew that Buck was currently stirring. 

He frowned, titling his head to look at the brunette. "Why? There's only us, Christopher and a one year old, how much would you like me to make?" 

"Enough to feed my parents." That had Buck looking up, suddenly understanding why Eddie looked so panicked. Now, Buck didn't exactly know much about Eddie's personal life other than he often avoided it, but he knew that his parents lived back in El Paso and weren't around a lot. Clearly by the way Eddie was looking, he didn't exactly feel comfortable with this situation and looked like he was about to actually ask Buck for help. That's new. 

"You could give me a little warning." Buck groaned, "I would have gone to Maddie's." 

But Eddie was already shaking his head, glancing over Buck's shoulder to look at the food. "You're not leaving me alone with them." He demanded, giving Buck little room to argue. "They want to meet you." 

That had Buck's attention, "Me? Why would they want to meet me?" 

Eddie shrugged, "They didn't exactly react well when i only recently informed them of our change of situation." Before he was adding, "They are a little overbearing and are constantly trying to dictate decisions over how i raise Christopher, so be prepared for them to try steal both children and take them back to Texas with them. After all, we wouldn't want me dragging both Christopher and Maya down with me." 

Buck found himself frowning at that, feeling somewhat protective over their situation. Buck wasn't about to express that he and Eddie were parents of the year, after all, Buck hasn't been in this role long but Eddie has. And as much as he and Eddie clash, he would never excuse him of not being a good enough father to Christopher, you only have to look at their bond to see how much Christopher loves his dad, so the idea of Eddie's parents being judgemental over his parenting ability was strange to him. 

"They wouldn't really try take Chris back to Texas, would they?" Buck found himself asking. He didn't even bother including Maya in that question because they had absolutely zero rights to her, Christopher however, was their grandson. 

"They'll make a few digs." Eddie said simply, clearly used to his parents. "But as for actual kidnap? No, they won't do that." 

Eddie was seemingly using humour as a defence, which Buck was used to. 

So with little protest, Buck made sure the stew would be enough for two extra guests. 

"Let's try not argue in front of my parents, okay?" Eddie said as he wandered into Maya's bedroom where Buck was gently waking her from her nap. One of his favourite things was a sleepy Maya who just wanted cuddles. "They'll only use it as another reason as to why Christopher would be better suited in Texas." 

Buck quirked his eyebrow as he lifted Maya from her crib, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before his attention returned to Eddie. "Happy families it is then?"

Eddie nodded, clearly on board with that idea. "Hey!" Buck called out as the brunette reached out and took Maya from his old, essentially stealing all the sleepy cuddles that Buck loved so much. Before he could get her back, Eddie danced out of the room, laughing to himself because he knew all too well how much Buck loved waking Maya up from her nap. 

He found them in the room Christopher was staying in. Right now it was just one of the guest rooms, and it looked like one as well. Buck felt bad because it looked nothing like a child's room, but he and Eddie were still struggling to change anything in the house, still seeing it as Eliza and Henry's. 

Eddie was holding Christopher in one arm and Maya was holding herself up by using the frame of the bed, Christopher was already giggling which told Buck that Eddie was in one of his playful moods where the blonde wouldn't just be dealing with two children, but a third. 

"Your parents will be here in ten minutes and both children are not dressed." Buck pointed out, although he couldn't help but smile as Christopher continued to giggle at his father's antics. Because even a grumpy Buck couldn't resist a Christopher Diaz laugh. 

"Bucky!" Christopher shouted, throwing his arms out towards the blonde. He was laughing so much that tears were appearing in his eyes, his amusement only increasing whenever Eddie tickled him. "Help me!" 

Despite Eddie clearly distracting Christopher and preventing him from getting ready for his grandparents, Buck couldn't help but laugh along with the scene in front of him. Eddie was tickling Christopher's stomach, holding onto him with his other arm so Christopher was trapped and finding it hilarious. The blonde found himself looking at Eddie, who looked genuinely happy, his own laugh was real and there was no sarcasm laced within in. 

"What are the boys doing, huh, Maya?" He chuckled as he picked her up, her tiny hands instantly going to yank at the collar of his shirt. Christopher just continued to giggle in the background, reaching out to Buck to save him. 

"Don't bother, i'll tickle you too." Eddie threatened, the smile he gave Buck surprised the blonde. 

Just as Buck was about to save Christopher from Eddie's antics, the doorbell rang and both men instantly fell silent. Eddie looked like the police had just turned up at the door and he was about to throw himself out of the window to escape. Buck shot him a look that read, _don't even think about it._

"Gimme Christopher." Buck urged, "You go let them in, distract them until i have these two dressed for dinner." 

Eddie looked like he was about to argue but ultimately let go of his son and groaned before he was leaving the room, it was up to Buck to make Christopher and Maya look presentable. 

Buck walked down the stairs with Christopher on his back and Maya under one arm, both of them now dressed- and Maya was even wearing her best pair of dungarees to meet Eddie's parents. How could they complain? 

However, when he headed into the living room and saw a stressed out looking Eddie sat in between his parents, Buck figured he was going to be faced with a tough crowd. 

"Christopher!" Buck felt relieved that Eddie's mother's first instinct was to be happy about seeing her grandson, although he could see the father watching him carefully from the corner of his eye. Eddie quickly stood up, taking Maya from Buck's hold so the blonde could put Christopher on the ground, letting the boy go to his grandmother's embrace. "I've missed you so much." 

Buck shot Eddie another look, but the brunette gave nothing away, instead just focused his attention on watching his mom and son reunite. 

"And you must be..." Of course Eddie hadn't even told his father Buck's name, that was pretty typical of him. 

"Evan." Buck replied as Mr Diaz shook his hand, "And this is Maya." 

"Well it's great to meet you...Evan and Maya." His dad said, before adding. "I'm Ramon and this is my wife Helena." 

Helena looked up from where she was clinging onto Christopher, Eddie stood in front of them watching almost nervously, and smiled in Buck's direction, sending a quick wave. 

Buck could handle this. 

"I was expecting them to be a lot less nice." Buck admitted as he passed Eddie some plates over the dining room table. Helena and Ramon were in the living room with Christopher and Maya, apparently Helena loved to hold babies and it gave Eddie and Buck the opportunity to both escape and set the table. 

"I didn't say my parents weren't nice." Eddie whispered, keeping a careful eye on the door behind them as he placed the plates in the correct spaces on the table. This was their first time using this table, usually they were rushing to get dinner for Christopher and Maya done and then Buck and Eddie often found themselves eating on the couch. They hadn't perfected the whole idea of a wholesome family meal quite yet. "But i did say they are overbearing. Wait till the questions start, especially when the questions involve Christopher."

Buck shrugged, "They seem to like Maya." 

That had Eddie rolling his eyes because, "Who wouldn't like Maya, Buck?" He sighed, "They just never really accepted that i wanted to raise Christopher in LA and not El Paso. They are constantly trying to get me to move back there." 

"Well, this time it's different." Buck stated, sounding awfully confident for somebody who hardly knew Eddie's parents. "Because this time i'm here...They can't gang up on you if i'm here. Whatever they throw at you, we are going to have a response." 

When Eddie didn't reply straight away, Buck glanced up and caught the brunette looking at him, his eyes soft and his expression unreadable. Buck wasn't used to that version of Eddie, huh. 

"Like a tag team?" Eddie finally spoke, no longer sounding stressed but instead content. "Okay, i can work with that" 

It was that moment Helena and Ramon walked into the dining room, Maya was in Helena's arms and Christopher was beside his grandfather, before he spotted Buck holding his favourite cup and he made a beeline straight towards the blonde. "Where would you like to sit, Chris?" Buck asked him, looking for somewhere to place his cup down. 

Christopher thought for a moment, before he was deciding. "Next to you, Bucky!" 

And Buck didn't miss the surprise on Eddie's parents face, clearly they had underestimated Buck's budding relationship with their grandson and how close they had all become. 

"C'mere, i got her." Eddie said, holding his hands out for Maya. Helena's attention was taken from Buck and back to her son, before she was passing Maya to Eddie so he could place her in her high chair in between him and Buck. 

Thankfully, Helena and Ramon both seemed to be enjoying Buck's cooking, distracted for a while by discussing school with Christopher to care for the two men on their left, so Buck spent most of his time between eating his own meal and making sure that Maya was actually eating her greens. The whole time Eddie had a careful eye on his parents, as if he was waiting for something. 

"So, Eddie. Are you still enjoying LA?" _Ah there it is,_ Buck thought as he saw Eddie's face pale. 

"Yes, dad. I've lived here most of my life." He said, already sounding tired of the conversation as he pushed around his vegetables in the bowl. Wonder who Maya got her habit from. "You lived here too for a while remember?" 

Ramon nodded, but was adding. "Texas will always be home though, remember that." Before his eyes were moving to Buck who was attempting to search for a piece of carrot that Maya had thrown onto the carpet. "Are you from California Evan?" 

"Actually i'm not." He smiled, "Pennsylvania." 

"Oh really?" Helena joined in, "Are you close with your family?" 

Eddie actually looked apologetic, but Buck didn't mind. "My sister, yes." He confirmed, he had grown up close with Maddie and he still was now. "Everybody else? No, we're not really a close knitted family." That was an understatement but he was trying to be polite. 

Helena looked interested in that, and Buck knew he had opened a real can of worms right now. 

"Not even with your parents?" 

Buck once again prevented Maya from throwing another carrot, "My parents are not really in my life. They are the type of parents that acknowledge mine and my sisters existence only on birthdays." He laughed it off, as usual. Although he noticed the way Eddie was looking at him, did he looked _sad for him?_ Buck couldn't tell, it's not like he's ever opened up around Eddie before. "We're cool with that though, me and Mads never needed that kind of relationship from them." He passed Christopher his cup when the boy struggled to reach it, despite everyone else looking at him concerned. "They try express their love through money. Hey, that got me through college." 

"I never knew-" Eddie started, his voice quiet. 

"Not much to know." Buck replied, smiling. "They are probably on a cruise right now...Have you ever been on a cruise?" 

Buck directed the question at Helena and Ramon, in an attempt to change the subject and thankfully Eddie's parents complied and replied to his question, the conversation heading in a different way. However, he couldn't help but feel Eddie's eyes on him. 

"That got pretty deep huh?" Buck looked up from where he was pouring washing up liquid in the sink, the plates already under the water. Eddie came to stand beside him, his shirt sleeves rolled up and already prepared to be the dryer while Buck was the washer. Who said they couldn't work as a team again? 

"Oh yeah." He laughed, "Are Christopher and Maya okay?" 

"Fine. Maya is asleep on my mom's knee, apparently she still has that magic touch and Christopher is telling my dad about his school project." Eddie replied, before he was steering the conversation back to where he wanted it. "I'm sorry if talking about your parents made you uncomfortable." 

Buck waved him off, "It's cool." He shrugged, "Like i said, there's not much to know. I'm content with the people who i have in my life now." 

Eddie was silent for a moment, before he was asking, "Even me?" At first, Buck thought it was just Eddie being his usual sarcastic self, however when he turned his head he could see the brunette looked genuinely interested in his reply. 

"Sure." Buck nudged his shoulder, shooting him a quick grin. "You are not terrible to be around, i guess." 

Eddie's teasing look was back, no longer Mr Serious. "Yeah?" He nodded his head, reaching out and taking the clean bowl that Buck was passing him. "You are not too bad yourself." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the lovely comments x


	8. 08. they say love is pain, well darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck experiences something new while witnessing a new side of Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: let's hurt tonight - one republic ! 
> 
> Hope you are all good, feel free to come talk to me on tumblr 'calibuckley' :)

"Chris, remember your math homework." Buck looked up from where he was shoving a pile of clothes into the dryer, a chore that he was still getting used to as he was no longer cleaning up for just himself but three others too. It was clear Eddie had just gotten in from work by the way Maya squealed from where Christopher was watching her in the living room...and the ever familiar sound of Eddie's work boots hitting the newly cleaned floorboards. "Buck will help you with the equations, y'know they are not dad's strong point." He heard Eddie add, much to his own amusement. 

Buck wasn't exactly a genius when it came to math, but he had witnessed Eddie trying to help Christopher with his homework last week and promised Chris he wouldn't put him through that torture again. 

He knew the second Eddie entered the kitchen by the sound of the loud sigh and the fridge being pulled open. "Long shift?" Buck asked as he stood up from where he had been crouched on the floor, the ache in his knees a physical reminder. 

Eddie nodded as he drank half of bottle of orange juice, despite Buck constantly telling him to get a glass. He had given up trying at this point. "A sixteen year olds birthday party...too many candles, you can see where i'm going with this." Was his reply, before Buck was sliding the plate of leftovers from dinner that Buck had pulled together for Eddie. When Eddie spotted the chilli, his tired expression was replaced with an excited one. 

"When Chris was at school i took Maya down to my work." Buck said, casually slipping it into the conversation. Eddie hummed around a mouthful of food that he hadn't even bothered to heat up, clearly too hungry to care. He looked like he was still enjoying it so Buck wasn't about to complain. "I never realised how hard it was to get work done when you have a child, every customer stopped to announce how cute they thought she was." 

Eddie smirked, "Well, they are not wrong." before he was adding, "Take Christopher next time, both of them together is unbearably cute." 

And Buck definitely wouldn't be disagreeing with that. 

Buck leaned over the counter so he could see Christopher and Maya through the glass doors. It wasn't far off Maya's bedtime so she was already in her love heart pyjamas and had her bottle in her hands, tiredly watching Christopher who had already started on his homework without Eddie or Buck. Buck couldn't blame him, he would probably do a better job than both of them combined. 

"Abby came in again today." He decided to say after a few minutes of silence. 

Eddie looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, clearly not knowing who Abby was so Buck added. "Y'know, the women who we saw at the grocery store?" 

It took a few seconds before Eddie lost his confused expression, "Ah, the red head that was looking at you like you were the hottest thing she's ever seen." He muttered, taking another swig of his orange juice. "What about her?" 

Buck bit the corner of his thumb, eyes still remaining on the kids. "She kind of asked me out on a date." 

Buck was waiting for some teasing off the other man, typical Eddie style. However, it never came, in fact, Eddie didn't reply at all. 

"Did you hear what i just said?" Buck pushed, "Abby wants me to go out for dinner with her." 

Eddie titled his head as if he was thinking before he sighed, "And you want to check my work schedule so you can make sure there's someone here for Maya and Christopher?" Was Eddie's guess. 

"No, i wanted to hear your opinion." That got a surprised look from Eddie, before the surprise was replaced with annoyance. 

"I'm not your parent, Buck." He grumbled under his breath as he stood up, Eddie's mood had clearly changed. "If you like her, go for it. If you don't, don't come crying to me when you start greying and you have nobody to rub your sore knees." 

There was no humour in Eddie's voice, instead he just dropped his now empty plate into the sink and made a quick exit. Buck frowned as he heard Eddie's excited _There's my two favourite people_ his mood evidently changing back to normal when he returned to Maya and Christopher. 

Buck followed him into the room about ten minutes later, Eddie had pulled his work shirt off so he was just sat in his undershirt and trousers, Maya was giggling as Eddie bounced her up and down. Christopher who had clearly finished his homework already had his head resting on Eddie's thigh, his eyes trained on the TV. They looked awfully domestic, and Buck decided to join them. 

Eddie barley looked at him when Buck lifted Christopher up before sitting down himself, placing Christopher's body over his own legs and his head back onto his father's thigh. However, he saw the way Eddie's eyes shifted in his direction before they were back on Maya. 

"Don't worry." Eddie spoke up after about twenty minutes. By now Christopher was way too into his TV show to care about what Buck and Eddie had to say and Maya was fighting to stay awake in Eddie's arms, her eyes drooping a little more with each minute that passed. "I have a night off tomorrow, you know the kids are fine with me." 

_I know,_ Buck thought, because Eddie may be a lot of things...But being a good father was clearly his best asset. Buck could see that. 

Eddie sighed, "Even i can admit you do a lot around this house. You deserve some free time." Eddie shrugged, surprising Buck a little more. "I might go see Abuela tomorrow anyway, i'm sure Chris will love to see her. And she's going to love Maya." 

"I won't be long." Buck promised, and he meant it. He still didn't feel one hundred percent about going but Abby had been so friendly that he felt bad brushing off her when he had said he would before all of this happened. And it wouldn't hurt to have a meal without a one year old stealing your food off your plate and Christopher trying to sneakily shove his broccoli onto Buck's plate when the blonde was distracted. 

"Why?" Eddie asked, tilting his head and by now Buck could see he was smirking. "Are you going to miss us?" 

He's back, Buck thought as he playfully shoved at Eddie's arm, careful as a result of the one year old that had just fallen asleep on his chest. 

Maybe he would. 

Abby was lovely. 

Buck already knew that, and she let him talk about Maya and Christopher enough that other people without kids would find annoying. In fact, she would brought them up, asking Buck how those two adorable children were doing. And from there, Buck couldn't shut up about them. 

While Buck was still struggling to refer to himself as a parent, because he would always feel guilt towards Eliza and Henry in that aspect. Because Buck and Eddie were here, witnessing every little part of Maya's development and her biological parents would always be gone. Buck was terrified of the idea of replacing them. Buck still talked about Christopher and Maya like a typical proud parent would. 

"So, you and Eddie." That had Buck looking up from the pasta he was currently eating, his eyebrow quirking up at the mention of his? roommate, co-parent? What even were they? Buck didn't have an answer himself. But Abby was already adding, "Have you known each other long?" 

He shrugged, "Since high school." 

She didn't seem surprised at that, in fact, "I could tell you had known each other a long time." She pointed out, now it was Buck who was surprised. "You seemed comfortable around each other. I suppose that's a good thing when you are raising a child together." 

"You know, you're the first person to ever say me and Eddie look comfortable together." Buck laughed, usually it was Eliza and Henry witnessing one of their many arguments, or Maddie assuming whenever he came over to see her in a mood that Eddie had been at their friends house and had pissed him off again. 

But comfortable? This was new. 

Abby chuckled at that, "So...That's all it is with you two?" She finally got out, clearly that is what she was trying to ask. "You're not..." 

"Me and Eddie?" Buck was in disbelief, "No, Abby. We are not like that, we've never been like that." 

"Sorry for assuming i guess i was just curious." Was in reply, before she was moving the conversation on to her own life. Bringing up her mother and while Buck would love to listen to that and ask about Abby's home life and her job, his mind was stuck with Abby's assumption. 

Dinner passed quickly, Buck learnt a lot about Abby and her impressive life that consisted of a good job and a lot of travel. Buck liked talking to her, he decided as he bit into the chocolate fudge cake the waiter had just walked over with, the taste reminding him that once his life was settled, he was really going to start eating at restaurants more. Even if those restaurants were most likely kid friendly and he would end up sharing his desert with Christopher and Maya...And possibly even Eddie. 

It was when Buck was slipping into his jacket and listening to Abby discuss her high school days as they got up to leave that his phone started ringing in his pocket. 

He shot Abby an apologetic smile as she instantly stopped talking to let him answer, which he did straight away when he saw Eddie's name pop up on the screen. After all, Eddie only called if it was about Maya. 

When he answered the first thing he heard was a lot of background noise, as if Eddie was not home while he was calling. Which was weird to Buck, because although Eddie had suggested that he was going to take Chris and Maya to his Abuela's, it was getting pretty late and Buck would've expected that he would have had the kids in bed by now. 

But then Eddie was speaking and Buck's heart instantly plummeted. 

"Evan-" He sounded breathless, not in the way that he had just gone for a run, but in a way that made him sound panicked. The last time Buck heard Eddie sound like this, Eliza and Henry had just died and Buck found him curled in on himself at the station, covered in their friends blood and absolutely heartbroken. 

"Eddie? What's wrong?" Buck was already walking out of the restaurant, grateful that they had already paid the bill for a swift exit. Once he was outside and away from the music of the restaurant, he could hear Eddie more. 

"Maya, she, fuck she had a temperature. And then she wouldn't stop crying, but not in the way she cries when she wants attention. It was like she was crying because she was in pain, Buck-" Abby must have saw something in Buck's expression as she was grabbing her car keys and ushering him in the direction of the passengers seat, which Buck was thankful for considering there was zero way he would be able to safety drive right now. "And then she threw up and went so pale, i freaked out." 

"Eddie, where are you?" Buck asked the second Abby started the engine. 

"The hospital." Eddie breathed out, "Please, come." 

Like some cruel reminder of Eliza and Henry's death, Buck found Eddie sat on one of the small chairs in the waiting area in the children's unit of the hospital. His leg was tapping against the floor, which Buck had recently learnt he did constantly if he was anxious, if he came back from a bad shift, he would do it, when his Abuela broke her hip, he did it. 

So the state of Eddie didn't surprise Buck. 

What surprised him was the second Eddie looked up and saw Buck looking equally panicked but stood there, the brunette shot up from the seat and by passed Abby who was stood to Buck's left and thrown himself at Buck, who caught him without any hesitation despite the unusualness of the situation. 

"What if-" Eddie breathed out as he hugged Buck tightly, his arms wrapped around the blonde's broad shoulders in a desperate attempt to gain comfort. Even if that comfort was from the guy he had spent so long disliking. 

"No." Buck cut him off before he could even finish that sentence. They both had already lost Eliza and Henry, they were not loosing Maya. She was a happy and healthy baby, they both knew that. 

"I panicked, i thought it was going to happen again." Came Eddie's reply, and Buck found himself feeling guilt over the fact that he wasn't there. He wasn't there for their girl, he wasn't there to protect Eddie from the trauma of having to rush somebody he loves to the hospital alone. 

"It's okay, i'm here now." Buck assured gently, "Where's Chris?" He hated the thought of Christopher being scared by all of this. 

Eddie sighed, "My sister was at Abuela's, i called and she came around the house to stay with him." He shrugged in Buck's hold, "Hopefully he's fallen asleep." 

"Mr Diaz and Mr Buckley, i assume?" Both men pulled away from each other, suddenly remembering where they were. 

"That's us." Buck said quickly, "How is she?" 

The doctor looked calm which Buck was thankful for, he and Eddie on the other hand did not. 

"Maya has a high fever so you did the right thing bringing your daughter in." _Your daughter,_ Buck repeated those words in his head as he thought about how desperately they both wanted to be with Maya right now. "I am pleased to tell you that Maya is fine apart from a passing cold that has led to a spike in her temperature, this is very common for children around her age and we have prescribed her some medicine to soothe her throat. If you give us another hour, we can completely discharge her and you'll be able to take your daughter home." 

Buck felt like the weight of a ten ton truck had just been lifted off him, as he breathed out a quick thank you to the doctor before the man was pointing them in the direction of Maya's room. 

Eddie was already off down the hallway to go to Maya, but Buck paused when he realised Abby was still there. "Shit, Abby-" 

But she was already waving him off, "Go be with Maya and Eddie." She urged, "Seriously, i hope she gets better soon. Go be with them." 

Buck didn't need to be told twice, he sent her a thankful smile before she was turning around to leave and he was following Eddie's steps a couple of seconds before. 

He found Eddie in Maya's room and Buck's heart broke. 

Their girl was sat on a bed that was way too big for her, her pacifier that she didn't use a lot now was in her mouth and she had her teddy bear themed footies on, her face flushed as a result of all the crying. However, the tears had stopped as Eddie was gently stroking her hair, whispering soft words in Spanish to comfort her while Buck came around to sit on the other side of her. 

"There you are." Buck cooed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, her tiny hand reaching out to grab hold of his shirt as if to prevent him from going anyway. Buck promised he would never go too far away from her again. 

"You scared us, nena" Eddie whispered as he pressed a kiss against her head. 

And then Eddie was looking at Buck over Maya's head, a tired smile on his lips, because Maya and Christopher were both safe, which meant they were both okay. 

When they arrived home, because apparently that is what it was to them now, they walked straight into the living room where they found Christopher fast asleep with his head on his aunts lap. Buck instantly recognised Eddie's sister Adriana from school, clearly remembering that Eddie had two sisters, Adriana and Sophia. 

Adriana instantly asked a bunch of questions, although managed to keep her voice quiet to avoiding waking Christopher and Maya who was currently passed out in Buck's arms, her favourite blanket wrapped around her. 

Once both of the men assured Adriana that Maya was perfectly healthy and would make a full recovery, she got up and pressed a kiss to Christopher's head before doing the same to her brothers. She sent Buck a warm smile as she passed him, squeezing his shoulder when she noticed how tense he must have been alongside Eddie. 

Once Adriana was gone, Eddie picked up Christopher as Buck locked the front door and turned off the downstairs lights. Both of them wordlessly walking up the stairs together with the two children safe in their arms, because now they could finally breath again. 

Buck was unsure how it happened, but they both looked at each other and silently decided that they didn't want the children not to be close to them tonight, they wanted them in sight. Buck followed Eddie as he stopped outside Eliza and Henry's old bedroom. It was the master bedroom, the biggest which meant it would be able to fit the four of them for the night. 

Buck knew neither of them had dared to go in their friends bedroom since their death, but right now, they found themselves walking into the now empty room, pulling back the covers of the large bed and placing Maya and Christopher carefully in the middle. 

Neither man said a word as they returned to the room after separating to get dressed in clothes that were comfortable for bed, Eddie took the left side of the bed and Buck took the right while Maya and Christopher laid protected in between them both. 

With Maya, Christopher and Eddie all in bed with him, Buck finally left himself fall asleep. 


	9. 09. we'll be the last ones dancing when the lights go out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Eddie and Buck found themselves domesticated, and apparently they didn't hate it as much as they thought they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hold you down by x ambassadors

"I can't believe you're giving up this place," Buck looked up from one of the many boxes he was currently packing, looking back at Eddie who was watching him from across the room. 

"I can't afford to pay rent here and a mortgage at the house, Eddie." Buck pointed out as he lifted a box titled _vinyls_ across the room and by the door, smirking when Eddie already made a b-line towards it, clearly being nosy. "Plus, you're giving up your house too. You do realise what this means right?" 

Eddie glanced up from the David Bowie vinyl he was holding, tilting his head. "Enlighten me." 

"We are officially committing to living together, we have no second homes to run off to." It was true, both he and Eddie had made the adult decision to give up their other places. After all, they didn't want to be dragging Maya and Christopher between households and both men had made it clear that they wanted Maya to grow up in the house that had so many memories of Eliza and Henry. "We are moving all of our stuff into that house and staying." 

Eddie seemed unfazed, his attention already gone again. "Yeah, Buck." Before he was grinning to himself, _at least he found himself funny._ "Scared you're gonna' fall in love with me?" 

Buck decided to ignore that comment and held his arms out towards Maya, who was being a perfect angel as usual and was sat on his old bed, a bottle of juice in her grasp and a book to distract her. However, when she noticed the attention she was receiving from one of her favourite people, she was eagerly bouncing up and down until he picked her up. 

"Do you think it would be wrong to make that house look a little more...us?" Buck found himself asking, a conversation he's been wanting to have for a while now. After all, it was like he and Eddie were still walking around somebody elses home. But, now it was their home and Buck had started thinking maybe they should make it look like it was too. "I don't know...Maybe put in a few pictures of us, Christopher, Maya...our families? Would that be wrong?" 

Eddie came and stood beside Buck, his face suddenly serious. "I guess, we should probably make it look more ours." Eddie agreed, although they both still felt guilt over it. "It would be nice to make the smaller spare room more like a room for a kid for Christopher, rather than making him stay in that plain bedroom. And our cars to be the cars parked in the garage, our clothes in the wardrobe and our own duvet covers on the bed." 

Buck nodded, agreeing with everything Eddie was saying. 

"And let's please get rid of that hideous painting that Henry has hung up in the bathroom." Eddie added, "That shit is terrifying." 

That changed the mood, Buck instantly laughing, because that shit was really terrifying. 

That's how they found themselves completely moving into the house. Eddie had took up to painting the smaller spare room blue at Chris's request, while Buck stuck starships on the ceiling, grinning when Eddie offered him a high-five at their apparent team work. 

In the kitchen they covered the fridge in school reports for Christopher and Eddie had been proud of himself when he used magnetic words to spell out Maya and Christopher across the freezer, of course they decided to leave his hard work up there. In the room Buck sleeps in, he threw all his favourite pillows and comforter on the bed and a few polaroid pictures stuck on his dresser of his friends, of Maddie, of the kids...Hell, he even put one up of he and Eddie when they had passed out on the couch and Christopher had decided to become the photographer. 

Soon enough, the house transformed from a shrine to their late friends to a house that they lived in, a house that had Eddie's work boots ready by the door and Buck's baking equipment in a cupboard in the kitchen.

And for some unknown reason, it didn't seem wrong. 

"I am not taking a no for an answer, Diaz." Buck watched from the couch with an amused expression, as Eddie's sisters followed him around the house, clearing annoying their brother and Buck loved every minute of it. 

Eddie groaned as he threw himself down onto the couch next to Buck, looking at the blonde with pleading eyes. "Can you tell them?" 

"Oh, Dios!" Adriana sighed, crossing her arms across in a way that even Buck felt intimidated. Although, he would admit he enjoyed watching Eddie be bullied by his two sisters. "You both need to get out of the house. For months you've been stuck in with those two gorgeous children, me and Sophia want to hang out with them." 

Buck raised an eyebrow, "You want to babysit?" 

Adriana nodded, "C'mon, Eddie's fire friends have invited him out for drinks. You both should go." She added, "You two spend too much time watching paw patrol and playing lego. Let us do our aunty duties while we are in town." 

Eddie looked at Buck as if he was saying _see?_

"You're going." Sophia demanded as she walked into the living room, Maya in her hold, _traitor_ Buck thought to himself. "We've already told Christopher we are going to make his favourite cake together, you wouldn't want to break your boys heart would you, Eds?" 

Eddie just shrugged, "You can still make it with Buck and i here." He pointed out, but apparently that wasn't enough for the two Diaz sisters who stared both of them down. Surprisingly, after a few moments of silence between the three siblings where they simply just glared at one another and Buck was tempted to run for his own safety, Eddie sighed, giving in pretty quickly. 

"Fine, but if we come home and you've touched his hair i swear-" Adriana rolled her eyes, holding her hands up in defence. 

"We would never do anything to change Christopher's beautiful girls." She promised, "Same goes for this little princesa right here." 

Eddie seemed to accept that and nudged Buck's knee, "You coming?" 

Buck looked a little unsure, after all, these were Eddie's friends who he worked with, it's not exactly like they invited Buck. And it's not like he and Eddie are a couple that invite each other to meet their friends. 

"You're coming, it wasn't actually a question." Eddie muttered as he walked away, already slipping his shirt off to replace it with something that was more appropriate for a bar and didn't have Maya's food all over it. 

"Why are we doing this again?" Buck asked as they stepped out of the uber outside one of the local bars that apparently the fire department hung out a lot at. Beside him, Eddie was dressed in a denim button up and a pair of chinos, a look that he managed to pull off incredibly well, Buck noted...silently, to himself. "I feel like a middle aged parent that no longer understands the local scene." 

Eddie managed a laugh at that as he pulled the door open, both of them suddenly realising that the past couple of months had changed their lives in a way that they hadn't expected. A smile spread on Buck's face as he walked into the bar and his eyes landed on his sister, who was currently hooked under Chimney's arm, in deep discussion with Athena. The whole team really was out tonight. 

"Aw, Eddie! You brought my baby brother." Maddie cheered as she pulled Buck into a hug, squeezing him tight. 

"He didn't bring me." Buck pointed out, "We are two individuals." 

Hen snickered from her place at the bar beside Bobby, both of them were wearing knowing looks. "Two individuals who are raising two kids together and are now living together." She teased, before turning her attention to Eddie. "When are you going to invite us all around your house?" 

"Never." Eddie joked as he waved the bartender over, looking over at Buck to ask him what he wanted ordering while completely ignoring the comment Chimney made about the fact they'll end up with a joint bank account soon enough. 

"How is the house anyway?" Athena asked, finally somebody who wouldn't tease them. "And the kids?" 

"House is great, although we are still getting used to cleaning something so big. Although, i don't really miss my apartment either." Buck replied, thanking Eddie as he handed him a beer. "Maya and Christopher are great. Chris got star of the week last week didn't he?" Buck grinned at Eddie, he was so proud. 

Hen and Chimney nudged each other with matching smirks. 

"I need to come around next week and see them two." Maddie butted in, resting her head on her brothers shoulder. Buck was happy to be back in his sisters company, after all, he had been so busy lately that he started to forget that the only people he was seeing was Eddie, Christopher and Maya.

"You're always welcome, Mads." Buck replied, smirking as Chimney handed him a shot. 

Oh, it was gonna' be that kind of night. 

"I'm not getting drunk." Buck said out loud, to make sure everybody was clear with his intentions. "Christopher has a dentist checkup tomorrow and Maya will only wake us up early." 

Maddie looked pleased by her brothers words while everybody else just grinned in response, because yes, Buck totally sounded like a dad. 

Buck didn't know how it happened. 

Actually, that was a lie. He knew exactly how he ended up this drunk and his name was Chimney. 

Chimney, the demon he is, continued to supply everyone in the group drinks, including Buck and Eddie who swore they were not going to drink a lot. However, after a countless amount of shots and a few karaoke sessions, Buck was laying across the leather couch of the club, trying to stare up at the ceiling to avoid the sickness he felt as a result of too much alcohol. 

Eddie on the other hand, was somehow standing, another bottle in his hold as he laughed at something Bobby said. 

Buck couldn't decide the last time he had seen the man so carefree, he recognised that despite how drunk he was. 

"Hey buckaroo, you want some help over there?" He glanced up to see Hen leaning over him, she had drank just as much but clearly had a better tolerance to alcohol than him. He was surprised when he held his hand out and she used her strength to yank him up, although he did end up almost falling straight into the table in front of him. 

That caught Eddie's attention who turned away from Bobby to look at Buck, a smirk on his lips at the situation he had found himself in. 

"I thought we were not getting drunk?" Eddie said, despite sounding drunk himself. 

"Tell Chimney, not me." Buck argued, shooting daggers to Chimney who was blissfully unaware and cuddling his sister, seemingly unfazed by his bad influence. "I wanna go home..." 

Hen cooed beside him, "Aww, Diaz. Take your boy home." 

It was Eddie's turn to glare this time, although Buck was aware that he didn't correct her, but instead focused his attention on Buck. "Can you walk?" 

"I'm not that drunk." Buck tried to defend himself, despite how unsteady he felt on his feet. 

Eddie must have believed him anyway, as he said a quick goodbye to all of his friends, Buck waved to them all as Eddie grabbed his arm and tugged him in the direction of the exit, both of them shooting the security guard a grin on their way out. 

The second the cold air met Buck's face he was met with the harsh reality of alcohol. 

He was going to feel this tomorrow and he was supposed to take Christopher to the dentist, that was going to be fun. 

"My uber isn't connecting." Eddie groaned, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Logically, sober Buck would have offered to try order an uber instead, but Buck wasn't thinking logically right now. 

"Let's just start walking." Buck suggested, although he already started heading down the sidewalk before Eddie even had a chance to protest. "Once you get a better signal we will order one." 

Amazingly, Eddie listened and followed after Buck. 

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, knocking arms occasionally while Buck tried to avoid throwing up. 

"I need to sit." Buck decided once they turned the corner onto a new block. Eddie looked distressed at the thought of their journey taking longer because Buck couldn't stand anymore but didn't prevent him from taking a seat on the nearest curb. 

"I don't remember you being this much of a lightweight in high school." Eddie commented as he finally took a seat beside Buck on the side of the road. Buck had his head in his hands, attempting to make the world stop spinning for just a couple of moments. 

"You never paid attention to me in high school." Buck replied quietly, not needing to add anything. The only times Eddie really acknowledged him in high school were times when they were bickering and all of the other times he was ignored. 

Eddie was silent for a moment before he was suddenly speaking up, sounding confident in his words. "I always noticed you." 

The lack of sarcasm in Eddie's tone had Buck sobering up, his eyes flicking upwards so he could see Eddie's face. The brunette was staring ahead aimlessly, biting at his lip and for once in his life looking genuine. _Eddie was an interesting drunk._

"You always noticed me?" Buck repeated Eddie's own words, "When exactly? You were always the center of attention at school, the only time you talked to me you were always trying to get a reaction out of me." 

"Exactly- I was trying to get a reaction out of you." Eddie's voice got louder, before he was adding. "You were the only person who didn't like me, it pissed me off." 

Buck scoffed, shaking his head as he turned away. "You didn't like me either." 

It was Eddie's turn to shake his head this time, so Buck decided to continue. 

"You used to call me a goody-two-shoes who had a perfect life because i studied hard in my classes and got good grades and my parents came from money." Buck snapped, remembering all of the times that he and Eddie had this argument in high school. "Even though you knew nothing about me." Nothing about the way he and his sister were emotionally abandoned by their conservative parents, how they essentially raised themselves. 

"And you thought i was some brainless jock that had a one track mind." Eddie decided to add. "I never understand why you disliked me so much-"

Buck shot him a look that read, _seriously?_ He might not be sober right now, but he knew Eddie remembered all of their clashes in high school as well as he did. 

"Anyway." Buck sighed after they both realised they were getting absolutely nowhere with this argument, "Why are you so bothered that we didn't like each other in school? It's not like we've ever gotten along." 

Eddie looked hurt? Buck couldn't decide. 

Instead of giving a verbal response, Eddie just narrowed his eyes at Buck, seeming irritated by the question he got from the blonde. However, it didn't stop Buck being curious, Eddie never seemed to care whenever they argued. 

He was waiting for some quick witted comeback, the Eddie that Buck knew best to return, what he wasn't expecting was for Eddie to lean in and kiss him. 

Buck let out a sound of surprise when the brunette's lips met his, he was frozen for only a few seconds but it felt like hours and he was unsure how long it took him, but he begun to kiss back, despite his hands still being awkwardly left on his lap- because was he even allowed to touch Eddie? 

However, the brunette must have read his mind as he was reaching out and pressing a hand to the side of Buck's face, which resulted in Buck letting out a content sigh. As the blonde did, Eddie took the opportunity to slip his tongue past Buck's lips, the taste of beer quickly became evident in their kiss, reminding both of them how much they had drank tonight. 

Buck allowed himself to lift his hands, one reaching out to grab at Eddie's shirt to pull him closer when-

"Holy fuck-" Eddie jumped backwards as if Buck had burnt him, mouth swollen from kissing and breathing heavy as he stared ahead at the car that had stopped in front of them. 

Chimney was hanging out of the back of an uber, a grin on his face as he stared at the two boys who were still on the curb. "Didn't mean to interrupt-" 

But Eddie was already standing up, creating distance between he and Buck. "You didn't interrupt anything." 

Chimney looked unconvinced but pushed the door open to the car, "Come on, get a lift with us." He offered, shooting Buck a comforting smile. "Maddie is passed out in the passengers seat, get in the back with me." 

Buck looked at Eddie, but the brunette just continued to stare ahead, refusing to make any form of contact with the other man. 

Even as they got in the back of the uber with Chimney, Eddie's eyes refused to meet Buck's and uncomfortable silence became their new thing. 


	10. 10. what i lost in you i will not replace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie process the sudden change in the nature of their relationship while focusing their attention on Christopher and Maya's best care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like a river runs - bleachers 
> 
> my macbook totally broke but i'm back! sorry i went MIA for a little while on this fic i'm back, promise x

Buck missed those days when he woke with a hangover and could simply turn back over and fall back to sleep. 

Now, however, he lived in a house with two children under ten that definitely didn't understand or sympathise with the concept of a hangover, so when Maya made her upset known over the monitor in her room that Adriana had kindly left near Buck's head, he found himself trailing down the corridor with his head uncomfortably shoved in his hands. 

"Shh, i'm here." Buck attempted to soothe in order to stop her crying. However, she just helplessly wrapped her tiny arms around Buck as he rocked her side to side, sighing with relief when her cries eventually softened and the room returned to silence. 

"She good?" Buck startled at the sound of Eddie's voice. He was stood in the doorway, looking exactly how Buck felt and only wearing a pair of adidas shorts, his hair plastered across his forehead to indicate that he had just woke. 

"Uh-" Because who kissed who last night? Buck was drunk, but not drunk enough that he couldn't remember that he and Eddie had totally kissed last night before Chimney broke them up. _What the fuck was that about?_ "She's okay, is Chris awake?" 

Eddie shook his head, looking pretty normal as he walked into the room and took Maya from his arms. He definitely didn't look as awkward as Buck did, which meant...Did Eddie not even remember kissing him? Was it that forgettable? 

"I'm going to make coffee." Eddie decided with a huff as he left the room, Maya's head resting on his shoulder. Buck just watched them go, pretending that it didn't hurt that Eddie had clearly just kissed him through drink and no longer even remembered it. 

"Who you texting?" Eddie asked after around ten minutes of silence around the breakfast table. Christopher was sat on Buck's left, too busy eating his pancakes which happened to be his favourite, to notice the awkward silence between the two men. As for Maya, she was covered in chocolate spread and was more playing with her breakfast than anything else. 

Buck looked up from where he had been messaging Maddie, who was asking him if he was okay _after last night._ Buck didn't know if she was referring to his hangover or something else. Eddie was staring back at him with a slight frown, waiting for his response. "Why?" 

Eddie shrugged, "Just wanted to know who was so important that you would rather be texting." Which had Buck frowning, because he was pretty sure that he and Eddie had been getting along lately and not being this bitter, Eddie on the other hand didn't seem to get that memo. "Is it Abby?" 

Buck narrowed his eyes at Eddie before he quickly glanced towards Christopher and Maya to check they were still distracted, fortunately they were. Deciding not to clarify who he was texting, he shrugged. "It's not like you were posing much of a conversation." He pointed out, watching as Eddie stabbed a piece of broccoli with his knife a little too aggressively. "What do you want to talk about?" 

Eddie just looked at him for a few moments, his expression unreadable before he let out a sigh, which Buck assumed was one of defeat. "I guess i'm still hungover." He shrugged, although Buck knew that wasn't just it. He knew a pissed off Eddie Diaz when he saw one. "Pass me the orange?" 

Buck continued to stare at Eddie through narrowed eyes for a few seconds before he eventually broke it, giving in and sliding the juice over to the brunettes side of the table. 

Neither of them decided to break eye contact, as if they were having a mental battle across the breakfast table while Maya banged her now empty plate against the high chair, it was only when Christopher spoke up that their attention broke from each other. "What's up, buddy?" Eddie asked as he leaned over and wiped remaining food from Christopher's mouth, despite the boy squirming to get away, and suddenly they were back to normal again. 

Things were not back to normal. 

Apparently Eddie had taken the official stance of ignoring Buck and dodging him whenever they were in the same room for more than five minutes, which Eddie was attempting to avoid. But, Buck wasn't about to follow the brunette around like a lost puppy in a desperate attempt to make him talk to him, so instead he busied himself around the house, cleaning up any messes that two kids under ten could make while successfully ignoring Eddie right back in the process. 

After all, if Eddie was going to be the one to make things awkward between them, Buck was going to focus on being the responsible one of the two of them. 

"Bucky, can you pass me the yellow please?" Buck looked up from where he had been staring at the back of Eddie's head, who was laying across the couch with Maya napping on his chest, the football playing on the TV, successfully keeping him distracted while Buck laid on the floor, choosing to watch Christopher draw instead of football- which was always Eddie's choice. 

His attention returned to Christopher as he passed the boy his crayon, smiling softly at the set of eyes that mirrored Eddie's that stared back at him. 

He chewed on his bottom lip as Christopher returned to the animal he was drawing, leaving Buck alone with his thoughts again without much distraction. Eddie, however, seemed unfazed as he continued to watch his team play, oblivious to Buck's inner annoyance. 

Because seriously? _Wasn't it Eddie that had leant in to kiss him last night?_

And sure, Buck had kissed back- but it had been Eddie that had kissed him. So why was he acting like Buck's presence alone was a personal attack? 

Buck sighed as Eddie's phone started to ring, instantly waking a groggy Maya from her nap who burst into tears at the utter disregard to her sleep. Buck pulled himself up from the floor and took Maya from Eddie, who took the opportunity to answer his phone now his arms were three of the toddler, barley even giving Buck a second glance as he walked to the other side of the room to take the call. 

Buck just rolled his eyes as he rocked Maya back and fourth in his arms, smiling down at her in an attempt to soothe her overly tired cries. Maybe that's why Eddie was so grumpy today, he hadn't slept enough. 

"Nah, i'm not busy, what's up?" Buck frowned as he listened in to Eddie's conversation as Maya's cries softened and her eyes started flickering closed again with her head resting on Buck's shoulder. "Sounds good. I need time out of the house anyway." 

Buck laid Maya down on the couch, covering her with her favourite blanket, hoping that would be enough to allow her to fall back into her nap- however, he made sure to keep his eyes on Eddie the entire time as the brunette said goodbye to whoever was on the other end of the call before hanging up and finally turning his attention back to Buck. 

"You don't mind if i go out for a bit, right?" Eddie asked as he patted the back of his jeans, clearly trying to find his wallet as he lifted up a few couch cushions to locate it but Buck knew from experience it would be by the plant pot in the kitchen- where Eddie always lost it and Buck always found it. "Just a friend asked about going out for a few drinks, it's not like we are doing anything tonight, right?" 

Buck crossed his arms over his chest, still watching Eddie helplessly look for his wallet, this time he wasn't going to help. "A friend?" 

"Yeah." Eddie said in a matter of factly tone. "Problem?" 

"Oh, no problem. You go out and have fun, i've got Maya and Christopher covered." Eddie must have sensed the resentment in Buck's tone as he paused and looked up, his eyes narrowing as he stared back at the other man. Buck didn't back down, and simply stared back as he waited for Eddie's next reply. 

"Yeah." Eddie replied, his words coming out through gritted teeth, the annoyance clear on his face. Buck was glad they had returned to square one, hating each other apparently. "I can see that." 

Eddie walked over to Christopher, leaning down and whispering something to him, Buck watched as Eddie pressed a kiss to Christopher's curls before he was walking out of room and most likely towards the kitchen where he would find his wallet. 

Buck followed. 

"So can we both just go on spontaneous nights out now?" Buck asked as he watched Eddie slip the wallet into his back pocket, barley giving Buck a second glance as he walked past him. 

"What's your problem?" Eddie asked as he pulled a jacket on, still not catching Buck's eyes. "It's not like you don't go out. You'll probably ask to go on another date with that red head again soon-" 

"Her name is Abby." Buck argued, watching as Eddie shrugged in reply. "You know, it actually seems like you are the one with a problem Eddie. What are you so mad about?" 

"You." Eddie called out as he opened the front door, "We spend too much time together, you are infuriating." 

Buck scoffed, and maybe it was a cheap shot but he was pissed so he- "Yeah well you sure as hell didn't think that when you had your tongue in my mouth yesterday." Buck watched as Eddie stumbled back at Buck's words, as if he was surprised that Buck actually went there- for a moment, Buck swore Eddie looked conflicted as he looked back at Buck and for a moment Buck actually believed they were about to talk about it- 

But Eddie was simply turning around and walking off, reminding Buck of all the reasons they never got along in the first place. 


	11. 11. we were shotgun lovers, I'm a shotgun running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe first impressions don't always count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rollercoaster - bleachers (this is a song for buck and eddie in this fic) a true rollercoaster 
> 
> hope you are all well x

It was the front door slamming shut that startled Buck awake. His attention instantly turned to his bedside clock, it was just gone midnight and he had been asleep for the past two hours since the kids both had a pretty successful bedtime. But the sound downstairs instantly turned on his fight or flight mode, especially since he had two children in the house-

He tried not to cringe as his bare feet met the cold hardwood floorboards after leaving the comfort of his warm bed, but pushed ahead and pulled the nearest hoodie over his head as he followed the noise. 

When he made it downstairs, he wasn't surprised to find Eddie sat on the floor, his back propped up against the front door as he fought to pull his combat boots off. Of course it was Eddie, after he had essentially stormed out a couple of hours before, Buck had expected that he would return home at some point like this. After all, it's not like he had anywhere else to hide from Buck. 

"Seriously?" Buck sighed as he leant down, pushing Eddie's hands away from his laces and thankfully the brunette didn't put up any fight as he let Buck pull his boots off for him. 

So no, Buck wasn't surprised at the fact Eddie was drunk, what he was surprised about however was Eddie looking up at him with tired eyes, and actually saying, "Sorry." For a moment Buck just looked back at Eddie, trying to figure out what he was actually saying sorry for, until Eddie decided to continue. "Friend from work is going through a divorce, wife cheated on him. I felt bad so i supplied lots of alcohol." 

Buck just nodded at Eddie's reasoning. 

Eddie titled his head, "You mad i went out?" He asked, and Buck wanted to ask why Eddie cared so much if Buck was mad at him or not, after all, it wasn't like Eddie wasn't known for making Buck frequently mad in the past. "Y'know, i didn't do anything with anybody-" 

"I didn't think you did, Eddie." Buck sighed, knowing they were only having this conversation because Eddie was drunk. Apparently this new version of drunk Eddie liked to open up to Buck, he only feared for the irritable hungover Eddie that he would be faced with tomorrow morning. 

Eddie himself looked surprised at Buck's words, "I've been asked by friends to go out drinking a lot lately." Eddie admitted as Buck grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him up, both of them stumbling backwards as Eddie decided to rest his entire weight on Buck. Buck just hummed, not sure where Eddie was going with this- after all, he already knew that Eddie had always been a social butterfly. "Each time i've said no...Isn't that funny?" 

Eddie laughed to himself as Buck carted them both upstairs, thankful that his arms were strong enough to keep a grown man up right for a short amount of time. 

"I would actually stay home with you, watching that stupid game show you always watch at 9pm on a Saturday night." Eddie continued, surprising Buck. Because yes, neither of them had gone out in a long time, after all they had two children to care for. But not for one moment did Buck think that Eddie had actively been choosing to stay home on a Saturday night instead of doing what he usually did before their friends died. "Like fuck, what happened to me? Even tonight, i tried to go out and enjoy myself- i actually felt bad for missing _fucking Greys Anatomy!"_

Eddie was slurring now, and Buck knew he was only saying this stuff because he was drunk and tomorrow morning there is a good chance he would be back to his moody self that disliked Buck and rejected everything he had just admitted to, but for now, Buck allowed himself to soak it in. 

"Eddie, that's my room-" Buck sighed as the brunette wandered off in the wrong direction, because for a drunk guy- he was fast. And by the time Buck had caught up to him, he had a 6 foot Eddie Diaz laying face down on the side of the bed that Buck usually slept on. For a moment he contemplated forcing Eddie up, however by the looks of things, Eddie assumed that this was his bed and he had already made the decision that he was going to sleep. And Buck really just wanted to sleep, so, against his better judgement, he pushed Eddie onto his side so he would have more space as he laid down on the space that was definitely too cold. 

Buck wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for when he felt a hand against his cheek. 

Naturally, he startled awake and shot up, his breathing a little uneven as his eyes fell on a passed out Eddie beside him before they returned to Christopher, who was stood at the side of the bed, his spaceship cushion hooked underneath his arm and bloodshot eyes that broke Buck's heart instantly. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" He whispered, careful not to wake Eddie who was fortunately still passed out, his left leg hanging off the side of the bed and his arm thrown across one of Buck's pillows. 

Christopher shrugged, his bottom lip stuck out as he replied, "Nightmare." before his eyes were glancing over Buck's shoulder, spotting his dad. "Went to daddy's room, he wasn't there." 

Buck sighed and sat up a little straighter, hand reaching out and brushing a loose curl from Christopher's forehead. "Yeah, your dad wasn't feeling too well. Y'know, sometimes it's better not to sleep alone if you are not feeling well." Christopher nodded at that, his innocence saving Buck from any confusion. "C'mere, you want to lay here?" He nodded at the space between he and Eddie, thankful that the bed was big enough to cater for the three of them, and if Maya woke too. 

Christopher nodded and allowed Buck to pick him up, placing him in between the blankets and duvet. Buck watched as Eddie woke, looking confused at first as his eyes filtered between his son and Buck, but concern quickly replaced that expression, as he put his arm around Christopher, "Nightmare?" He whispered as Christopher nodded against his chest, and Buck was thankful that Eddie had gotten at least a couple of hours of sleep which seemed to sober him up.

Maybe that's why he didn't meet Buck's eyes as he pulled Christopher closer. 

When Buck woke up next he was met with an empty bed. For a moment he frowned, because he had gone to sleep with a terrified Christopher and a half-drunk Eddie beside him and now the only evidence that they had been there was the messed up bed sheets on their side of the bed. 

Another thing that peaked his anxiety was that he had woken up to silence. Usually he woke up to the sound of Eddie's work alarm, or his own if he had to physically go into the shop that day- but more often than not it was Maya who woke him, calling for him or Eddie. 

He found the nearest shirt and yanked it over his head, his confusion increasing because it was the weekend and usually he would have an excited Christopher at home. He couldn't even hear his cartoons. 

It was the front door opening that had him jumping into action, walking down the hallway until he reached the top of the stairs. From here he could see a flustered Eddie walking through the door, a bag resting in one arm while the other held Maya, who was still in her pyjamas and her hair was awkwardly shoved on top of her hair. Beside Eddie was Christopher, who was carrying a bottle of orange juice that was almost the size of him, but looking happy enough to be holding it as he chatted away to his father, the three of them had clearly not spotted Buck at the top of the stairs. 

"Am i missing something?" Buck cleared his throat, gaining all of their attention at the same time. Maya squealed when she spotted one of her favourite people, while Christopher looked equally as happy to see Buck awake...Eddie on the other hand looked like a teenager that had just been caught sneaking in. 

"Uh..." Eddie started, but wasn't given chance to explain himself, as Christopher was doing it for him. 

"Daddy said we should make you breakfast." Christopher said, as if it was an every day occurrence, which it was not. "But dad burnt everything so we went and bought a takeaway one instead." 

Eddie groaned from beside his son, "Mijo...You weren't supposed to tell Buck the second part of that story." 

Buck, despite being in a state of shock, because was this the same Eddie that had barely looked at him yesterday, found his words, "You were going to pretend you made it, weren't you?" Buck guessed with a grin, seeing a helpless look cross the brunettes face. 

"I guess." But then he held the takeout bag up, "Don't get used to this. It's a one off offer, i'm not usually this nice." 

_Don't i know it,_ Buck thought to himself, but kept in as he walked down the stairs and took Maya from Eddie's hold, leaning down to press a kiss to Christopher's curls in the process. A smile was what Eddie received in greeting, which was much better than a glare. 

"Why?" Buck found himself asking as he watched Eddie take out their food, finding plates in the process too, like a whole new Diaz. 

For a moment Eddie was silent, as if he was thinking, before he spoke up, "I realise i wasn't very nice yesterday." Eddie admitted, careful to keep his language PG as Maya was currently placed in her high chair and Christopher was already digging into a slice of toast beside her. "I guess...I'm saying sorry." 

Instead of making some sarcastic remark, which was what they were both used to, Buck smiled at Eddie- even if the brunette wasn't brave enough to meet his eyes just yet. They'd get there. 

"Daddy got orange juice because he says you drink too much of it." Christopher spoke up, breaking their moment. Eddie rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of, _stop telling Buck all my confidential information, whose side are you on?_ And Buck couldn't help but laugh along with Eddie's over exaggerated gasp as Christopher giggled out a _Buck's!_

It was only when they were all sat around the breakfast table, Christopher talking about a science project coming up while Maya made a whole new mess of the kitchen floorboards as a result of dropping half of her breakfast on it, that Buck felt Eddie's eyes on him.

What surprised him more is that Eddie didn't look away when Buck turned his head to look right back at him, a small smile on his face as he took in the sight of the other man. 

Buck wasn't sure what it was, but it was clear that Eddie was trying and Buck would too. After all, their two favourite people were sat at the table with them, a physical reminder of why they needed to make this work. 

It was when he felt Eddie playfully knock their legs together under the table that Buck allowed himself to really smile, 

Because maybe, they weren't a lost cause after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm excited to write the next chapter ok

**Author's Note:**

> peace xxx


End file.
